Iced Wings
by MonXELF
Summary: Ever envied the birds? He did. Ever had to coat your hands in others blood? He had to. Ever experienced your freedom, your wings being encased in ice? He did. Ever had your emotions to be forcefully locked away? He was forced to. He, the so-called Raven suffered through all this or better known as Gray Fullbuster.
1. Prologue

Iced Wings

Prologue

Sunlight filtered into his room, more like cell, from the little window provided high above.

He stood gazing outside the window, droplets of water dripping from his wet raven hair and onto his bare chest.

His empty and dull raven eyes were fixed on the birds flying outside.

Call it lame or idiotic but he was jealous. Those birds were so free.

They didn't have to follow others' orders, they didn't have to get tortured, beaten relentlessly.

His eyes subconsciously fell on his scarred torso. He was nine and yet…he was never nine…he was never allowed to be a kid like he wanted…

They didn't have to live in a cage.

But the thing that irked him the most was that, they were not machines. Unlike him, they had their own free will and knew what the heck emotions were. He only knew a few…sadness, despair and some more akin to them.

He was a killing machine, not caring who he killed. There was a time when he used to get nauseous just remembering how _brutally _he had killed those innocents but not now. Killing came to him just like breathing.

His finger traced one of the scars, gained from the torture dubbed as training by the people of Blood Reaper. He had been enduring all this since he was captured 2 years back…since his family died at the hands of Deliora, a vicious demon, his nightmare.

He had to suffer through all that for all these years until the head of the organization deemed him a full-fledged assassin at the age of 8. It has been 6 months since and he had probably already killed more than a 100 people.

In fact just 2 hours ago he had assassinated a businessman.

Knock! Knock!

He quickly pulled a t shirt over his bare torso, already wearing black shorts, before opening the door.

There stood a man in a tux, smiling eerily at him.

"Raven, I have another mission for you." the man said in a sophisticated tone, handing an envelope to the little kid. "And this time I don't want any kind of disobedience from your side." He warned.

Raven looked down at his feet before facing the man towering over him.

"Killing the mother and daughter wasn't a necessary requirement so I di-!"

The platinum blonde man roughly grabbed the kid's face in his hand, his green eyes menacingly glaring at the kid.

"Did I allow you to speak?"

Raven flinched lightly at the cold tone. He was used to it but he can't help getting affected by it. It always brought back old and painful memories.

He averted his gaze down, not able to make eye contact with the man.

Suddenly he felt himself being lifted above the ground.

Keith, the head of Blood Reaper, had grabbed him by the collar of his tee and raised him up until he was face to face with the kid, effectively choking the other.

"I think I asked you a question, _Raven._" Keith seethed at him.

Raven gathered his courage and looked directly in the man's eyes, ignoring the pain in his chest.

"Yes sir."

"Will you dare to repeat the mistake you committed?"

"No sir." he gasped through the burning in his lungs.

"Good."

Keith dropped him on the ground. Being the trained kid he was, Raven landed gracefully on his feet. Without wasting anytime, he tore off the side of the envelope and took out the letter inside.

"Listen Raven, this mission requires a great deal of stealth and skill. I trust you and your skills with this one so don't even dare to take it light handedly. One mistake and all my hard work will be in ruins." Keith started, straightening the creases in his suit. "You have to infiltrate a mage guild known as 'Fairy Tail'. Win their trust and once you think nobody is suspicious of you or anything, kill the head. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Go and pack your stuff. This is going to be a long one so pack accordingly. There is some money in that envelope, will be sufficient for you to buy a place and to buy necessities for at least 3 months before you will have to find work and earn it on your own. I don't want to send you money and invoke suspicion."

"Got it."

"You will be heading out tomorrow morning, be on time."

With this Keith walked out, leaving Raven to prepare for his assignment.

What he couldn't see was the smirk forming on the younger's face as the gears in his mind seemed to go mad.

"I will finally…be free…Blood Reaper be damned."

**TBC**

**Re-written version fellas~!**

**Comments are really welcome!**


	2. Taken

**Yo guys! To tell the truth, this fic will be a fast paced one so I can complete it before I lose all my inspiration and ideas for this!**

**Iced Wings**

**Chapter-1**

**Taken**

Magnolia, Fiore

"Gray you bastard! Come back here!" Natsu yelled as he ran after Gray who was currently stuffing his mouth with a sandwich that was supposed to be for Natsu. Erza was already doing the countdown while Lucy just sweat dropped at the scarlet haired mage.

"Enough! Both of you come back this instance!" Erza bellowed loudly but both the fire mage and ice mage were out of hearing range.

"Erza, calm down" Lucy said, trying to calm the requip mage before she destroyed the restaurant in fit of her rage. Gray and Natsu were running on the roads of the town while dodging several people and houses or shops. Suddenly Gray crashed into a big bulky man as Natsu also crashed in his back. Natsu backed away as Gray also got back while nursing his poor hand which was squished in between him and that iron load of a man. He looked up to see a set of orange eyes glaring at him as the bald surface of the man's head shone with the sunlight which kind of silhouetted the man's face.

"Look where are you going you brats! Roads aren't playgrounds for brats to play on!" the man bellowed at them as Natsu got ready for a fight with the man but Gray holded him back, being the sane one in the two of them. It wasn't like he thought that Natsu was weak to fight the man but the thing was that it was their fault to ram into the man in the first place.

"Stop it Flamebrain, it was our fault to start with" Gray said as he yanked Natsu back by his scarf.

"We are sorry" he said, sounding a little shameful unlike the pink haired lizard with him. The man just grunted, visibly annoyed. Gray just dragged Natsu back to where they have left the rest of team. He was visibly relieved when he saw Erza munching on her favorite strawberry cake, he previous anger long forgotten.

"Oh. You both are finally back" she said while chewing another bite as Gray just mutely nodded while Natsu flopped down on his seat beside Lucy as he started eating the rest of what was left in his plate. After filling their stomachs to a fill, they headed back to the guild. Unknown to them, a figure was watching them or more likely the raven in their team from the shadows while a sinister smile formed on his lips.

"You will regret ever deceiving us _Raven_" The man muttered to himself as the five figures disappeared into the crowd in the market. He took out a communication lacryma from his jacket and connected to another one in a dark room where a man with shoulder length platinum hair was sitting, dressed in formal wear like him.

"I have found him master but he seems to have forgotten or more likely is acting to have forgotten his main purpose of being here" he said as the man nodded his head in reply.

"Do whatever you want to him as a result of what happens when someone deceives me, Danter" the so-called Master said as the crystal went black as the man, now known as Danter smiled to himself. He had loathed the raven since the time he was brought in the guild by their Master. The raven head thought that he will be able to run out of where he was but he was wrong, so damn badly wrong. He remembered the joys of how he had broken that ever shining spirit in that 8 year old boy back then, to turn him into a soul less monster. But there must've been some of his emotions that were left undestroyed and he was here to do the pending task. Oh, how much joy it will bring him to hear that brat scream in agony, beg for mercy just like before.

Gray was spacing out as he and his team sat on the bar. He was getting this feeling of dread as he remembered the man he had collided with in the market. The man reminded him of someone else he had known long ago but that was a time he didn't wanted to remember, the time he was covered in blood that was not his but some other ones.

"-ray? Gray, you still there?" Lucy said as she waved her hand in front of Gray who finally looked at her.

"What?" he asked as if nothing had happened.

"Are you alright Gray, you were spacing out and that is rare for you to do" Mira said as served Wakaba another mug of booze.

"I am alright, just tired from the job" Gray said, lying through his teeth as he got up.

"I will be going now, Good night" he said as he went out of the guild doors. He was walking in the dark streets of Magnolia as he got the creeps and a sense of insecurity covered his being. He picked up his pace when suddenly he heard footsteps behind him. This scared the shit out of him as he walked faster and ultimately broke out into a run.

"Ice Make: Floor!" he said as a sheen layer of ice covered the whole street behind him and the footsteps stopped following him. He dared to look back at who was following him and regretted it as soon as he did. There was the same bulky man he had encountered in the evening with Natsu.

"May I ask, why are you blocking others way?" Danter asked in a business class like voice as Gray dispelled the spell.

"Sorry" he muttered before heading towards his house, Danter just smirked at the retreating back of the ice mage as he took out his communication lacryma once again. The same man appeared on the other side.

"Master Keith, I think there are still some fragments of the fear left in him that we sowed in him years ago" he said as Keith just smirked wickedly.

"Bring him to me when you think it is right" Keith said as he once again terminated the connection. Danter just looked at the sky while forming a sinister plan of what he will do to the ice mage once he was in his grasp.

"Just wait you brat, I will make you suffer more bad than hell" he said to himself as he walked towards the inn he was staying in.

Gray slammed the door of his house shut as he turned on the lights. He slid down onto the floor as he tried to regain his breath. He placed his hand on his fast beating heart. This was the first time in all these years of him being a part of FT that he was this scared over nothing. He just calmed his heart and stood up. He stripped off his clothes save for his boxers and flopped down on his bed. Several thoughts clouded his mind, preventing him from going to sleep which he oh so much desired for. He turned on his side and closed his eyes when just red appeared as he sat up with a jolt. He looked at the clock in his room to see that it was 3 in the night, meaning he must've dosed off somewhere in between his thinking.

"Oh man, what is happening to me?" he said to himself as he laid down yet again but the nightmare threatened to replay. Instead of trying to sleep, he just stayed on his bed while looking out of the window. Before he knew, it was already time for him to go to the guild. He got off his bed and went to take a shower. After coming out of the bathroom, he dried himself and wore a random t shirt with some random jeans. He ignored the need for breakfast and went towards the guild house. As he entered, he was greeted by the usual yelling and brawls inside the guild. He just ignored it and went to the bar to get a drink for himself. Mira must've noticed his state as she gazed at him once in a while.

"Will you stop that Mira?" he asked, annoyed as the bar maid looked at him with a worried gaze.

"Gray, you don't look so well to me. Why don't you go home and rest for today" she proposed as Gray just nodded before getting up and heading back home. Just as he was on his way, he felt the same intimidating presence behind him. He looked back when suddenly everything became black and he felt weightless.

TBC

**How was it? Please leave your views! Any ideas will be appreciated!**

**Ja'ne!**


	3. Blood Reaper

**Yo guys! First of all, thanx to everyone who fav-ed, followed and reviewed my fic! Don't worry, I will update my other fics as soon as I get my muse back but till then, just wait and watch!**

Iced Wings

Chapter 2

Blood Reaper

Blood. That was the first thing that came to me. It covered everything which I was able to spot, even me. But the scariest thing was that the blood wasn't mine, it was so much to only be mine instead it was the blood of my victims, Raven's victims who had fallen prey to my hands that were to be eternally coated in their blood. I just ran ahead, trying to get away from here but now the horrifying voices of the people suffering because of me were echoing in that damned tunnel I was running through.

'_Please, I beg you! Leave me! Please spare my life!'_

'_Aaaah! You freak! I will take..my revenge…you brat!'_

'_Spare my wife and daughter…sob…please…kill me but not them…I beg you'_

'_It's Raven! He is coming this way! Everybody run!'_

'_Waaah! Mamma! Papa! You kiwwed Feli's pawents! UWAAAAH! FELI HATE WOU!'_

'_Go away brat, we don't want a killing machine in our cafeteria. You are alive because you are Master Keith's fav. Get the fuck away from our sight!'_

'_He is a killer'_

'_Killer'_

'_Murderer'_

'_Beast! He is a demon!'_

"Stop it…I don't want it..I don't want to be a demon…please stop!" I said, my voice sounding broken but what was I to do. I just ran and ran when suddenly I spotted a man in front of me. He had platinum shoulder length hair and wore a brownish coat and pants with a maroon shirt and a white tie. He was giving off this warm aura but just as I neared him the warmness turned into the deadliest thing I have ever came across. I stopped abruptly in my tracks as the man grabbed my hand roughly and pulled me into the black seal he was standing on.

"There is no need to run Gray. This is who you are, a demon, a killing machine, a freak, a beast, an assassin! You are only eligible to take other's lives and nothing more. Don't you remember, even before I trained you to be an assassin, there were already three lives lost because of you! So why run now! Accept it Gray! There is no place you can go now except for here, Blood Reaper. This guild is the place where you will stay from now on! Just accept it! This your fate! Nothing can change it!" Keith said as the black seal glowed as tendrils grabbed on to the ice mage, who was just gripping his head in a failed attempt of keeping himself from believing in what Keith was telling him.

"No…I don't believe you. This isn't my fate nor it is my destiny…I just want to be free…I don't want anything else…let me go…" Gray said as the tendrils just continued to cover him. He looked at Keith to see him smirking at him.

"Freedom was never for you, Raven" those were the last words Gray heard before he was fully covered in the black coat of his dreadful deeds in past.

~ Laboratory, Blood Reaper~

"How is it going Levia?" Keith asked as he looked at the ice mage strapped on the metal table who was now limp after an hour of screaming and convulsing or so.

"I think he had accepted it after all this effort" Levia, the main scientist and doc of the dark guild, said as she looked at the ice mage. Keith just nodded his head in approval as he went and checked upon his all time fav assassin. After all he was the only one who had done every mission with greatest accuracy anyone can demand. Suddenly Gray's eyes opened as he looked around himself then spotted that he was tied on a really hard surface.

"Oh, you are finally awake Gray!" Keith exclaimed as he unstrapped Gray, who just sat up and did nothing else as if he was not the person he was before he was brought here.

"You again! I will kill you, you bastard!" Gray suddenly yelled as rage covered his senses. He was just aiming his fist for Keith when suddenly an electric shock went in his arm as he slumped on the ground while cradling it. It was burnt and appeared red.

"Do you think I wouldn't have had some of my own measures ready, huh? Well, I have already selected a mission for you so go and get ready brat." Keith said as Levia started bandaging Gray's arm when he first time noticed the bracelet on his arm, which likely was the source of the shock.

"Gray, he willn't let you live unless you do what he wants you to. So please obey him, I can't see you suffer anymore after all you are the son of my best friend." Levia said as she carefully applied the cream on his injury while Gray just nodded mutely, having no other choice other than to obey that son of a bitch. After the bandaging was done, he went in the main hall where Keith had called him.

"You are here, I see. Well, your first mission after all this time is just to kill a family of 4 nothing more. And don't even think of deceiving me this time because you are under my surveillance this time, Raven chan" Keith said as Gray just nodded his head. He went out of the room and headed to his so-called room. He entered and changed into a black hoodie and black jeans before going out of the large building. He drove to the southern part of the city where the house of his victims was situated. After driving through a dense foliage, he spotted a decent mansion and left his bike in the forest. He stealthily climbed up the tree, his training as a kid re-surfacing at his every move. He opened the window and jumped inside. He went into the corridor and spotted the family in the main room. He waited when the father stood up and headed outside, where he was standing. He hid behind the door and just as the door was closed, he slitted the man's neck and broke his backbone. First target dead, now three more left. For the rest of the three, he just entered the room and before the mother of the twins even got a chance to scream, the three were long dead. Gray just looked at what he has just done. It wasn't so different from what Deliora had done to his family. He just shook his head sadly as he quickly made his way back, knowing better than to stay there and be caught red handed.

~Fairy Tail, 1 year after Gray's kidnapping~

It has been 1 year since that day and nothing have been normal after that. When the news of Gray being kidnapped reached the ears of Fairy Tail, they went berserk to search for their comrade. They had even forgotten about the request board which was literally overflowing with jobs but no one was interested in taking them except from some who were really in need of money. Just 2 months ago it was announced that maybe Gray wasn't in that world anymore which no one was ready to believe but as time went by everyone started to move on. Everyone did, except for Team Natsu, who were still waiting for their lost Ice Make mage friend. Gray's spot was never even tried to be filled in and the three only went on missions that will even try to help in their search for Gray. Currently the said team was sitting on a table in the guild hall as they discussed their searches.

"Gray…I think we should agree with everyone else and maybe..move on" Erza said, as she sighed unhappily. It has been over 1 year and still there was no sign of her best friend anywhere. Natsu was just going to retort when suddenly the doors of the guild were thrown open to reveal Crime Sorcierie.

"Long time no see huh…"

TBC

**How was it? I tried my best in making this chapter guys! Especially since I was facing a big big writer's block but somehow I made it…Review for another update!**

**Ja'ne!**


	4. Raven Found

**Ciao minna san! Late? I know! Not had the inspiration soooooo…but maybe I will update soon now? Maybe! I haven't proofread it! Tell me if you find any mistake!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT**

Iced Wings

Chapter 3

Raven Found

"Long time no see huh" Jellal greeted as he and the rest of the Crime Sorcierie which now consisted of Erik, Sorano, Sawyer, Ultear and Meredy, entered in the guild. They were also helping them in searching for their lost nakama, especially Ultear who even went solo to search for her lil bro. But unfortunately, the result still remained unchanged.

"Hi guys" Mira greeted as they followed her onto the table on which the remaining Team Natsu was.

"So did you found anything about Gray?" Natsu asked cutting directly to the job. Over this one year everyone had observed numerous changes in the pink haired lad and referring to Gray by his name and not any insult was also on that list. Ultear shook her head as she sat beside Meredy.

"Nope, not a single trace of him. Lyon and his team are still in Isvan and are skimming the area once again" Ultear answered as Lucy and Happy just sighed sadly.

"Anyways, we recently caught a whiff of some assassin guild named Blood Reaper on its rampage as its all time prodigy has returned, so we wanted to ask if you all will help us on defeating that guild. I know it is sudden and all but I just get the feeling that maybe Gray's disappearance and this guild's increased activities since a year ago must be somehow related." Jellal explained as when Erza was going to refuse the offer, because it may hamper the guild's pride and safety, when suddenly Natsu jumped up and agreed.

"I will help! Count me in, I am gonna find ice-breath!" he said, all excited as most of the guild members smiled to themselves as hearing Natsu saying 'ice-breath' meant that maybe there were still chances of his revival left.

"But Natsu-" Erza was cut short as Natsu interjected in between.

"Please no buts Erza, by this maybe we can find ice princess at last!" Natsu exclaimed as Erza nodded after pondering over it for some time and receiving a 'go for it and bring the brat back' look from Master.

"Okay, I also agree" she said as everyone around the table cheered. Following her, Lucy, Wendy, Charles, Happy, Pantherlily and Gajeel also came in for their mission. Jellal smiled gratefully at master before Erik told everyone the details.

"The thing is that when I was in a bar, I heard some people talking about the assassin guild 'Blood Reaper' and its famed prodigy also infamous by 'The Raven'. He had suddenly appeared after his disappearance 17 years ago and well, that guild is on full blown rampage. The number of requests accepted by that guild had tripled over this single year and more and more are being sent there. We were recently approached by one of the council members in secrecy and they want us to annihilate the dark guild altogether but we know that we may not be able to do this alone so we seek your help. The guild is located near the lands of Isvan somewhere in the mountains. We will be departing by today night so we can reach there in the morning." Erik explained as he looked at the faces of the fairies surrounding him. Lucy was taking in every detail Erik had just spilled out for them as the name 'The Raven' rang many bells in her head but still she never exactly remembered where she had heard that before.

"Everyone go and pack your bags then meet in front of the station at 7 pm" Erza ordered as everyone departed to pack necessary stuff. Everyone obliged and did as told. At 7 pm all of them were boarding the train to Isvan. Mira had already contacted Lyon through a communication lacryma telling him about what was happening and that the team was departing for Isvan.

"Get a hold of yourselves, you three" Lucy said as she saw Ultear dragging out a motion sick Eric with her while Jellal struggled with Gajeel and Natsu was being dragged by Erza.

"Sorry everyone but Troia doesn't seem to work on you three, I don't know why" Wendy said apologetically as Meredy just smiled at her.

"No biggie it isn't like you will always with them to cast it on them, let them get adapted to it" she said as Wendy just nodded. Suddenly a strange smell hit Natsu's nose and he straightened up.

"This scent…It is familiar but seems corrupted" he said as he sniffed the air once more.

"I hear something. It is this way" Erik said as he made his way towards where he heard the suspicious voices.

Somewhere else, Keith was sitting in his throne like chair while figure was kneeling in front of him. In his hand was a sword which was covered in blood with a dead body of a woman lying not far away.

"Hmm, I never thought Levia will betray me for a useless fool like you" he said while he threw away the sword as some of his men dragged away the dead body of Levia away. "Raven, I think some people are here to meet us. Go give them a grand welcome" he said as Raven got up and faced him with his cold dull blue eyes.

"As you say, master" he said while turning around, his knee length coat swishing behind him with his every step. His clothes now only consisted of black, black and more black. Like now he was wearing a turtle neck, a coat and pants with sneakers, everything black except for one, his necklace which he had kept hidden from the man. It was the only thing that prevented him from losing all his consciousness to his demonic killer self.

"Don't dis obey me or you have just seen what happens to them who betray me. Next one can be you" Keith said as Raven just went outside the building and into the cold mountains, his clothes in a great contrast to the snowy fields. He looked around before jumping down from ledge to ledge, his body swinging in a great coordination with his senses. He landed with a light thud on the last ledge and onto the ground. He looked around himself then covered his face with the hood attached to the coat. He silently made his way towards where these weird yet familiar scents were coming from. He went on and on when suddenly he rammed into a group of mages who were really familiar to him yet strangers. With the force of the impact, his hood fell revealing his face to them.

"Gray…!"

TBC

**How was it?! Short right, but wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger…hehehe. If you want a fast update then send me ideas!**

**Ja'ne!**


	5. Confrontations

**Hallo minna san! New chappie! I know it has been quite some time that I last updated this but there is a damned place called school which I have to go and attend everyday and that also…I go in evening shift…yeah right…go to school in noon and come back late evening…then study and well you can guess I roughly get time for lappie…But still I try my best! Okay enough with the rants…on with the chappie!**

Iced wings

Chapter 4

Confrontations

Lyon and his team, which consisted of Chelia, Sherry, Yuka, Toby and Ren from Blue Pegasus, were walking through the snowy mountains and towards the peak of the highest one. It has been over 1 week since they had arrived here and started skimming the area once again but still, no progress was there.

"I can't…walk anymore" Sherry said as her knees gave out under her.

"Sherry, are you alright?" Ren asked as he carried her bridal style. Sherry nodded, her cheeks tinted deep red while Chelia ogled the two with envy.

"When will I get my love…" she said to herself. She turned to face Lyon to see he was no longer there. "Lyon?" she said catching everyone's attention.

"Where did he go?" Yuka wondered while looking in the snow. He spotted a trail of footsteps which went deeper into the forest. "I think these are Lyon's footprints. Let's go before we lose him too" he said, running in the direction Lyon must've gone. Others followed him shortly and soon disappeared into the life less foliage.

Lyon was trekking along the forest, not caring if the others were following him or not. His only goal was to find Gray and he will never go back empty handed. He must find his brother, he needed to find him or he won't be able to survive. He roamed aimlessly in the snow, his eyes solely set on what was in front of him. Suddenly a figure emerged from the darkness of the life less forest. The figure was dressed in whole black and appeared to be roughly his height. Before he knew he had rammed into the said person.

"Shit, I am sorr-…Gray!" he said, his eyes already brimming with tears of happiness. He didn't give a shit if anybody will call him weak for crying or something, especially when he had finally found Gray. He went towards his kouhai's side when he had to jump back to avoid a blade which would've lodged straight into his throat if not for his reflex.

"Gray…?" he asked again only to have a dagger coming towards him at lightning speed. He jumped sideways as the blade whizzed past him and went through the trunk of a tree and on the bark of the tree behind the prior one. Lyon now looked at Gray who was now standing.

"Who?" he asked monotonously while looking at the silver head standing in front of him. Lyon was shocked as ever, he had already started to doubt if this was the Gray he knew or not. Before he knew a firm hand was gripping both of his hands back while a cold metal dagger was placed on his throat, blood already oozing out from where it was placed.

"I asked, who?" Raven asked again while pressing the dagger against the pale skin of his prey.

"Lyon Vastia, ice mage of Lamia Scale" Lyon said when the feel of the blade vanished from his throat but still the hold on his hands was tighter than ever.

"What is your business here?" Raven asked, freezing his captive's hands and feet.

"I am here to find you Gray! Why are you doing this? What happened to you over this year!? Release me, we need to go back!" Lyon said only to earn a bone shattering punch in his gut. He fell on the ground, his hand still bound on his back.

"I am Raven, Blood Reaper's member. Nothing more nothing less." Raven said in monotone. Lyon just looked up at him as the said raven crouched down at his level and raised his hand. Before he knew, he was already encased in unending blackness. Raven propped the unconscious figure on his shoulder and headed towards an empty shed he had seen earlier when suddenly a wave of air blocked his way. He froze his prey to a tree before facing a group of mages, probably the one he had sensed earlier.

"Gray…is it really you?!" Ren asked, but still preparing his magic. Raven just gazed at them with a bored look. He raised his hand towards the sky when several spikes of ice shot out from the ground. The mages jumped in the air to avoid them but still were injured from the sudden surprise attack.

"Guess he isn't" Yuka said while sending a flock of waves towards the raven headed guy who just simply stood there. When the vision cleared, they were shocked to see that he hadn't even moved even one inch yet he was clearly unharmed. Chelia was not able to take it anymore and jumped in air, readying her attack.

"Sky God Slayer's-" she stopped mid way when her arms were frozen mid air, rendering her attack useless. She hurtled towards the ground when Toby caught her just in time.

"Time's up" the raven head muttered while everyone looked at him. Suddenly they were all falling into the blanket of black. Raven just looked at the bunch of fallen wizards before taking his ice make stance.

"Ice make: Pegasus" he muttered when two crystalline majestic beings of ice formed in front of him. He lodged all of his captures on them and sending them towards his master. He then continued on his way towards his daily patrol in the town and to annihilate anyone who dared to dis-obey his master. But still, the familiarity of those wizards bugged him to no extent. Especially the white haired one. He just shook his head and walked on his way.

"Guys, why is this place so quiet?" Meredy asked to no one in particular. True to what she was saying, there wasn't even one person out there.

"I can hear…I can hear the fear in the hearts of these people" Erik said while looking around the place.

"G-guys, isn't t-this place t-too dangerous" Lucy said while Wendy trembled beside her in fear.

"Gihihi, we haven't even started searching and you are already scared Bunny girl" Gajeel said while sniffing the air.

"Guys stop it!" Erza effectively hushed everyone when she saw a carriage hurtling towards them. The carriage stopped and a man likely in his mid fifties jumped down in front of the wizards.

"What are you all doing at here?! Come on, get on, I will give you a ride to a safe place. Don't you know that it is dangerous to be out here at this hour." The man said as he pushed the exceeds and Wendy on his carriage.

"Hey old ma-" Natsu was cut short by Jellal.

"What do you mean by dangerous, mister?" he asked as the panicked man faced him.

"Get on, I will tell while getting out of this place" he said as the wizards piled up. Just as the carriage started moving, the dragon slayers except for Wendy were already sprawled on the floor.

"So mister, about the danger" Ultear asked as the man nodded his head.

"Aah yes, you shouldn't have been walking there like that. It is time for Raven to come on his daily patrol. You guys were likely to be his next prey if you would've stayed there any longer. Are you new or travelers?" the man asked.

"We are here to take care of a mission" Sorano answered while petting Happy's fur, which was really unlike her Angel self.

"Oh I see, anyways there is an inn on the way. Will you like me to drop you there?" the man asked as Erza smiled and nodded.

"Thank you for your kind help, mister" she said while bowing her head in gratitude. The man just waved his hand to say that there was no need for this kind of formalities.

"So mister, do you know anything about this Raven guy or anything, like why he disappeared years ago and suddenly came up just 1 year ago?" Ultear asked as the man's features turned grave.

"Miss, I must warn you and your companions that you mustn't talk about the Raven so casually in front of anybody. It is really risky and like throwing your life away in a ditch. And as for what I know, I remember that the first time when I had seen him, he was just a kid like others who were forced into being assassins for Keith, the master of Blood Reaper. After that from what I have heard, he was sent on a job to annihilate a guild and it's master by posing as a member of the said guild. He just disappeared after that. As you all know, he came back just 1 year before. We don't know of he was able to accomplish his mission or not but that he is more dangerous than before." The man said when suddenly the carriage was thrown off it's wheels. It skidded to a halt as another wave of icicles embedded itself in the sides of the carriage.

"What the hell is happening?!" Natsu yelled, recovering from his motion sickness. He broke away the doors of the carriage and went outside only to jump back inside as a flock of icicles just went through where he was standing before. "Who the hell is that?!" he said, pointing towards a silhouetted figure standing on top of an abandoned tower. The figure jumped down and started walking towards them at a slow but steady pace. The old man was trembling in fear as he caught sight of the hooded figure and his ice sword. In a trembling voice he said something that just made everyone else freeze in surprise then shift into battle mode.

"I-its T-t-the Ra-raven!"

TBC

**How was it? I am telling you all, I am a sucker at writing fight scenes and that kind of cool action stuff…so please bear with my middle school type writing…**

**Please tell me your thoughts!**

**Ja'ne!**


	6. Appeared

**Hiya minna san! An update! I can't believe I was able to even write it….I had a really big writer's block…the reason this chapter seems crappy and all that stuff. Anyways, on with chappie!**

**Disclaimer: You all know it right, I don't own FT**

Iced Wings

Chapter 5

Appeared

"I-its T-t-the Ra-raven!" the man said while he hid behind his carriage, muttering several prayers that were almost incoherent because of his fear.

"Hey you! Are you Raven?" Natsu asked but got no response from the figure standing in front of them. "Hey! I am talking to you sissy!" he yelled again before charging towards him with his fist ablaze. Just as he thought he hit his target, he was met by a solid round house kick in his back, sending him hurtling towards the building. Just before he crashed in it Jellal caught him and carried him back to the group.

"Thanks dude" he said while Jellal just nodded. Suddenly their attention was snatched towards Erik who was trying to cover his ears while muttering something.

"It can't be…I don't want to hear it…stop it…This is just so-" before he was even able to continue, a firm cold hand gripped his throat. Others were just as surprised as he was. They haven't even sensed Raven come close to them and now he was just standing in between them with Erik in his clutches.

"Tell me your business here." He said while Erik just tried to get away from him. He can't bear to listen anymore, it was just so horrible to be truth. Erza charged at Raven with her sword but was thrown away by a strong gust of freezing wind.

"Erza! Why you!?" Natsu again charged at him only to punch thin air. The Raven was again on his prior spot just this time Erik was with him.

"I asked your, business here" Raven repeated only to duck down to evade a series of icicles coming his way. "Hmm, not bad" he said but with his unchanging tone it seemed kinda like a sarcastic comment. Ultear readied another attack when suddenly an idea formed in her mind.

"Meredy, create a link between all of us and him." She said as Meredy nodded her head before doing so. In a few seconds, there was a pinkish glow visible on everyone's wrist.

"Gihi, smart move" Gajeel said before charging blindly towards Raven. He tried to slash with his iron sword but Raven was already under him, readying a punch. Raven punched the iron dragon slayer with his ice coated fist only to clutch his own abdomen in pain. Pain? He never felt that so why now. He looked up to see that the wizards were grinning to each other or smirking.

"Everyone, charge!" Erza hollered as everyone ran at Raven. He just stood there and raised his hand up towards the skies. Sensing the dropping temperature, Jellal looked up and regretted it the second he did. Several ice projectiles were heading towards them. The skies were turned a stormy grey from the clouds while ice projectiles ranging from swords to spears came hurtling down.

"Guys, back off!" he yelled and everyone obliged but still, they were injured. Clutching her bleeding arm, Ultear looked towards Raven to see that he was already bleeding a river. She smiled to herself when she saw him fall on the ground, blood pooling around him.

"We have to stop his bleeding or he will die" she said as Erza followed by Wendy went towards him only to see him disintegrating into several little pieces.

"What! It was just an ice clone!" Loki said. He was called out by Lucy when they were trying to ambush Raven.

"Pests" a voice rang out from behind the group. They turned around to see Raven standing on top of a building with Eric in his clutches. Not even a scratch was there on his body.

"He fooled us" Lucy said to herself as everything seemed to join itself.

"I don't have time to play with you all, think as if you were lucky" Raven said before disappearing from their view.

"He disappeared!" Natsu exclaimed, looking around in search of Raven.

"And he took Eric with him too" Meredy said while helping Happy off the ground where he was thrown away.

"Old man-? Where did he go?" Natsu said to himself while looking around in search of the carriage driver.

"Do you expect him to be here when we were fighting?" Lucy asked sarcastically.

"Come on guys, we have to cover the rest of the way on foot. The carriage is damaged beyond repair" Ultear said, eyeing the wooden wreck.

"Hmm, good work Raven" Keith said as he eyed the several mages lying in front of him. Raven placed the poison dragon slayer with the others before bowing down on his knee, knowing he had messed it up once again. "But" he knew it was coming so he just stayed like that, hearing his master coming towards him. "Why the hell did you left the other mages you FOOL!" he felt something collide with his side, throwing him off balance and onto the ground. He just sat up once again, facing the ground. "Don't you even have the slightest idea that it can hamper my plans BRAT! Don't you remember why I annihilated Levia! May I remind you that it was because she was trying to betray me! She had helped MY prisoners escape! You have done something which only calls for death sentence! But" the blows seized and Keith seemed to calm down before continuing. "But, you are my finest assassin, the finest killing machine so I will not allow you to kick the bucket just yet. But I am warning you my dear Raven, if I see this kind of traitorous actions from you again then be ready for a really slow and painful death. Dismissed." Keith finally ordered as Raven stood up. He bowed his head before going out of the doors. Keith just smirked as the limping assassin went out of the room. He turned towards the heap of mages to see a set of eyes gazing at him with the utmost hate.

"What have you done to Gray?!" Lyon asked, enraged at what this person had done to his kouhai.

"Oh, the elder ice mage is already awake. Well for your information, he isn't the Gray Fullbuster, the only ice mage of Fairy Tail you all knew. He is now Raven, the great killing machine with no emotions of Blood Reaper. He has no ties with you all anymore and certainly he wasn't supposed to have them too." Keith answered, smirking at the look of shock flashing across the ice mage's face only to replaced by rage.

"What do you mean by 'he wasn't supposed to have any relation with us'?!" Lyon asked, glaring daggers at the man who went and sat on a chair.

"Okay, let's say that because I am gentlemanly enough, I will tell you the whole thing between me and Raven- your Gray." Keith said as he started explaining what had transpired between him and Gray long ago.

**CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHA! Call me a sadist or anything but I just love at leaving fics at cliffy parts…this might not be much for one but whatever! Finally the curtain will be raised from what had happened in Gray being like this! Dun dun dun! More reviews means more updates!**

**Ja'ne**


	7. The Truth

**How many of you are proud of me, huh? I just freaking uploaded two chappies! One even long as 3500+ words! Yeah like hell! Okay…enough with the drama, on with the chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT, if I did I wouldn't have been here.**

Iced Wings

Chapter 6

The Truth

Gray, 8 year old, wandered around in the icy landscape. His bag was strapped on his bag, cold wind ruffling his hair every which way. He heard his stomach grumble yet again.

"I am hungry…I need food" he mumbled to himself while his hand unconsciously held his tummy. "This means…time for some hunting!" he said to himself, all motivated. He immediately started running towards where he thought there was a frozen river. He ran and ran until the river came into sight. He saw that the fishes were jumping out of water and landing back. A grin formed on his face as he slumped his bag on the ground and unconsciously stripped his jacket and tee. He dived in the freezing cold water but it didn't bothered him in the slightest. He looked around, his senses ready to even feel a slight ripple of water. He sensed a slight movement in front of him and immediately thrust his hands in front of him, catching quite a large fish which was enough for him to last another two days. He smiled and ran out of the river. Suddenly the pressure of the water was seemingly increasing. He was just able to grab his belongings when he was swept off his feet by the sudden increase in force of water. He felt himself being carried away to somewhere unknown. He bumped in several things and the water always threatened to enter his lungs. Not able to keep his eyelids open anymore, he gave into the fatigue.

The next time when Gray opened his eyes, he felt himself lying on some hard and cold surface. He felt around himself only to see that his hands were bound. He looked around to find many kids around his age were also loaded in the same place, which he now recognized as some sort of a cell.

"Where…?" he muttered to himself as he tried to sit up but to no avail. Suddenly he felt two firm hands pushing his back gently, helping him sit up.

"Here you go" a gentle voice said as Gray was finally able to sit up. He turned to face his helper to come face to face with a girl looking only 1 or 2 years older than him. She had shoulder length brown hair and wore a pale pink summer dress. A silver band kept her hair from coming on her face while she wore baby pink stilettos in her feet. She smiled at him when suddenly her eye caught sight of the blood seeping through his raven hair. She lightly touched his head only for him to flinch in pain.

"Oh sorry but we have to stop the bleeding" she said while tearing off a part of her dress making a part time bandage. Gray just looked at her while she did all this. She appeared pretty familiar to him but he can't put his finger on when she had seen her before.

"Who are you?" he asked while the girl wrapped the piece of makeshift bandage on his head. She smiled as she finished with tying the cloth around his head.

"Oh right, my name is Umi Oracle. And you maybe" she asked as she helped him prop against the wall.

"Gray Fullbuster" he answered as Umi smiled at him when suddenly they heard the door being opened. A man with platinum blonde hair entered with a bloodied sword in his hand. Gray visibly started shaking as he remembered the night when his parents were killed, their blood everywhere. And then, how Ul had to sacrifice herself because of him. Umi noticed this and covered him behind her.

"W-why?" Gray asked shakily as Umi came in front of him. Umi just smiled sadly at him before seeing that the blonde man was just standing in front of her and Gray. She turned to her side only to see that half the number of kids were lying on the ground motionless. Realization dawned on her as she saw the aghast looks on the other kids faces. The motionless kids were dead. This was further proved by the blood dripping down from the blonde man's sword.

"Hmm interesting. A mage" Keith said as he pointed his sword on Gray's chest enough to draw some blood. Gray was visibly shaking as he was reminded of Deliora after seeing this man's blood thirsty look. Umi came in front of him, hiding him from Keith.

"Get lost" Keith said as he threw Umi away to come face to face with the trembling figure. He carried the bounded figure off the ground by the collar of his shirt.

"So tell me little mage, what element do you use? I can sense you are an elemental mage" Keith said as he eyed the boy.

"I-ice" Gray answered before he was thrown roughly on the ground. Umi immediately went towards her and cradled his injured head in her lap. Keith smirked and went outside the room.

"Danter, I have a special kid for you" he said as the bulky man smiled sinisterly, an evil glint visible in his eyes.

"What type is he?" he asked while following behind Keith.

"The screamer type" he answered as Danter laughed to himself. "I guess you are already having fun knowing it" Keith said as both he and Danter went to prepare _the _room for the so-called training of their new test soldiers.

Inside the room, the rest of the remaining kids were all scared shitless as they all huddled in a corner, away from the dead bodies.

"I-I am s-scared" a little boy said as he trembled while hugging another boy who was roughly 12 years of age. Umi and Gray were also sitting in the corner, neither of them speaking a word. All of this was just too much to handle.

"Gray?" she asked as she felt the guy flinch ever so slightly. He turned to face her only for Umi to gasp. "Is this why you weren't facing me until now?" she asked while undoing the make shift bandage. Blood had covered the whole right side of Gray's face as it still poured down in little streams. The wound was probably more deep that anticipated. He was swaying slightly in his place while Umi wiped the blood on his face which was only replaced by more. "Ruke, will you please help me" she said to the older guy who was holding onto a little 6 year old boy.

"Yeah, tell me what to do" Ruke said as he and the little boy, Haruto, came towards her and Gray. She handed him a piece of cloth which she had torn from a stray cloak lying there.

"Hold it tightly over his wound and apply pressure so to stop the bleeding" she instructed. Ruke did so and gradually the bleeding was becoming sluggish.

"Woah, it is actually working. How did you know how to do it?" Ruke asked while Umi tore of more clothes and Haruto held them for her.

"My mother is a doctor and she taught me about some basic things" Umi explained while pressing more clothes to Gray's wound. Gray held the clothes with his hand and tried to help them whenever he was able to. In a matter of minutes, the bleeding stopped and his head was cleanly wrapped up. Umi took a slight damp cloth and wiped the blood on his face. After it was done, all of them sat with their backs supporting the others. Haruto and Gray were still bound while Umi and Ruke were chained to the wall which even though allowed them to move around the cell, it only was enough to keep them in the cell.

"Nii chan, will we ever be able to go out from here?" Haruto asked the others. All of them just kept quiet as neither knew how to answer his question.

"Soon" Gray said while looking at the door in front of him. Suddenly the said door burst open and Danter entered with Keith.

"The raven head one" Keith said as Danter went towards Gray and dragged him outside when suddenly Ruke lunged forward with Umi and both of them grabbed Gray and Danter.

"Leave him alone! Take me but leave him!" Ruke said as he pulled Gray by his waist. Umi pulled on Danter's hands so he will let go of the raven haired guy.

"Get your hands away you filthy brats!" Danter roared as he threw Ruke and Umi away with his fist. Both of them landed just near Haruto who was as helpless as ever because of his hands and legs being bound.

"I will be fine" Gray said while glaring at his captors. Despite this Umi and Ruke launched themselves on Danter. Suddenly Gray felt himself being sprayed by red liquid. His eyes widened as he saw the falling bodies of Umi and Ruke fell on top of him as Danter let go of his shirt. His head hit the ground with a dull thud but he didn't cared. All what he cared was for the two bodies of pre-teens on top of him. Yes, on top of him. He felt his clothes drenching in their blood.

"W-w-wh-why?" he asked, his lips trembling. He felt as if somebody was choking him. All the things he didn't wanted to remember coming back.

"Gray~" Keith said in a sing-a-song voice. Gray reluctantly faced him just in the moment to see the blonde man stab Haruto right through his heart. Haruto's life less eyes stared at him when Keith flunged the little body just beside Gray. Gray looked at his hands to see them covered in blood, just like that night. His whole being was filled with fear. Three pairs of lifeless eyes were continuously staring at him. He felt being suffocated under the weight of the two pre-teens and the guilt. Yes guilt, if not for saving him they wouldn't have done something like this. He was the one to blame like before. His parents, Ul and now Umi, Ruke and Haruto.

"NOO! LEAVE ME ALONE! I BEG YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed as fear swept him into a black-out.

The next time Gray woke up, he felt himself lying in a comfortable bed. He opened his eyes to come face to face with a familiar person.

"Umi?" he muttered through his raspy throat. The said person faced him but now he knew it wasn't Umi. She was way too old to be her.

"You've met Umi? I am Levia Oracle, Umi's mother. I thought you would've remembered me Gray, I am your mom Mika's friend. I came to visit you often when you were still a little baby." Levia explained while tying a bandage on his left leg. Realization dawned over Gray as he sat up quickly but regretted it when he felt a sharp jolt of pain course through his whole body. A series of whimpers made it past his lips while Levia made him lay back down.

"Why are…you here..now…Umi…she-" Gray was stopped in between when Levia placed her hand lightly on his mouth.

"Please speak no more Gray. I know it must hurt to you too but Umi, my little girl isn't in this world anymore. And as to why I am still here, well the man you met before is my husband Keith Oracle. He was the one who had killed his own daughter so don't worry over it" Levia said while smiling sadly, a few tears falling down on the bed. She continued on with the bandaging in silence as nor Gray neither she said anything. After she was done she got up and was going to go out when a hand latched on hers.

"Gray?" she asked while facing the kid. His head was bowed down and water droplets fell on the cover sheet covering his body.

"Please, don't leave me alone like everybody else" he muttered. Levia went and sat beside him before engulfing him in a light hug. Gray snuggled closer to her while she hugged him, seeking protection from the dark world. Suddenly the doors were thrown open when Keith entered with Danter following him.

"Time for training kid" Danter said as he picked up Gray roughly from the bed and slung him over his shoulders. Levia just sat there, watching the scene with sad eyes. She wasn't able to do anything as the little guy begged for her help.

"I am sorry Gray" she said while turning to face away from the kid who was just looking at her with wide tear filled eyes. A look of shear hurt was sprayed across his face. Danter carried him to the room which he and Keith had prepared for him to train-more like torture- in.

"He is all yours" Keith said as he disappeared into a separate room.

"Let's begin kid" Danter said as he threw Gray into the room. He went in front of the fallen form and cracked his knuckles. Gray understood what was going on and readied his ice make stance. Suddenly Danter charged and Gray formed a series of lances to fire on the bulky man. Unfortunately, he didn't have much magical stamina so just after this much attacking only Gray was already exhausted. And what more, the lances were no good as Danter swatted them away like flies. He punched Gray and sent him flying into the wall. Gray stood up once again only to be kicked in his side. He clutched his left ribs which were seemingly broken. In between of this only he felt Danter grab the left side of his head and smash it into the wall. He was sure he heard a crack as head splitting pain filled his very being. But he knew that this wasn't even the start. It continued on till Gray was fully sure that he was definitely going to die. He waited for the last blow but it never came. He looked up to see Danter smiling sadistically at his beaten and bloodied form.

"Keith sama! We are done for today!" he yelled as Keith entered through the doors and looked at Gray on ground.

"Take him back to his room, I will have Levia look over him" Keith said as he went out. Danter roughly dragged Gray through the mansion and into the room he was in before. He felt himself being thrown inside the room only to be engulfed in warmth of caring hands.

"Danter! Be careful! You will harm him even more!" Levia said as Danter just smirked and went outside the room after closing the door. Levia cradled Gray carefully in her arms as she made her way towards the bed. She laid him there before removing his bloodied clothes. The damage was really tough to treat but it was not impossible. She immediately set to work. While she was working on him, Gray looked at her through half lidded eyes. He was awake but unresponsive.

"Gray, please nod your head if you are able to hear me" Levia said as Gray lightly nodded his head which sent a jolt of pain through his skull.

"Just as I thought, that damned fiend definitely did some pretty bad damage to you. Maybe there is a crack in your skull, but I am not sure though. Okay, Gray how many fingers do you see?" she asked as she raised her pointer finger. Gray tried to focus but still he was seeing three fingers.

"T-th-thr-three" he rasped out while Levia looked at him worriedly.

"You definitely have a concussion or two" she muttered while doing the treatment. It took her 2 hours to finally complete. By the time she was done, Gray was still watching her. She ran her hand through his hair lightly before standing up. "Goodnight Gray, try to wake up tomorrow. For me" she said, a sad glint in her eyes. She had done whatever was in her power and this night was the deciding night. If he willn't wake up tomorrow morning, then he was done for.

"W-wa-" suddenly Gray started coughing. Levia was immediately at his side, rubbing light circles on his back. "Stay" Gray pleaded through his semi consciousness. Levia just sat there on the chair, holding one of his bandaged hands. After an hour or two, Gray was finally asleep and that was when Levia got up. She knew how much of a risk it was to stay with Gray. It will risk not only her but Gray's life too, especially if her husband somehow got to know about it. She lightly untangled her hand from Gray's and stood up. She looked at the sleeping figure, he looked so vulnerable and scared but she herself wasn't in the place to provide him protection. She just gave in a light peck on his forehead before going off to her room. The next two years were like this too. Every night Levia will stay with Gray until he fell asleep. She didn't care if he was becoming more and more emotionless each day but it was her goal to not let the heart of a child in him die. She wanted to preserve those emotions which he still had, even after the brutal treatment he had been receiving since past 2 years. Currently she was filling a bag with some of medicines for Gray to take on his new and long mission. It was about annihilating a guild by acting as their own member. She was slightly happy that even if only for a little time, Gray will be able to live in his freedom. She zipped the bag close and went outside to come face to face with the now 10 year old guy.

"Here you go Gray, be safe" she whispered the last part in his ear so Keith or anybody else willn't hear. He nodded with a small smile, one he only showed when with Levia. Just as he heard clack of boots coming, that smile dissolved into absolute nothingness.

"What are you standing there for, Raven? Go!" Keith barked as Gray nodded and went off with his bags. He boarded the train to Magnolia and slept through the whole ride. Just as he stepped out on the Magnolia's station, a small smile unconsciously crept up his lips. Finally he was free, free from the clutches of Keith. Still there was a pang of sadness as he thought back of his Aunt. She was always there for him and now, he had just ditched her in between. He made his way towards the guild he was supposed to join. He hurried inside to find it packed with different kinds of people. It was a hub of happiness which he had long forgotten about. He looked around, his eyes glinting in happiness which he hadn't experienced since ages. It was just like when he was with his parents.

"Hey little boy, what are you doing here?" a man with dark blue hair asked him. He reflexively jumped back and was just going to kill the man when he remembered the real reason he was here for. In that second only, all the happiness he had experienced vanished away. He was well aware of the fact that even if he didn't wanted to, one day he will have to obliterate this place which is filled of happiness.

"I am here to join the guild" Gray answered showing them a practiced smile. The man led him inside and towards a short old man.

"Master, this kid said he wants to join the guild" Macao said as he led the new arrival towards Makarov.

"Hmm, what is your name kid?" Makarov asked as Gray looked at him before replying.

"Rav- I mean, Gray Fullbuster" he corrected himself before he spilled his whole secret. Makarov nodded in reply.

"I am Makarov Dreyar, master of Fairy Tail. So kid, what kind of magic you use? As you know this is a magic guild and you need to have magic to join." Makarov said as Gray nodded.

"I use Ice maker magic" he told him as Makarov stood up.

"Listen up brats! We have a new member! His name is Gray and he is an ice mage! This calls for a welcome party for tha kid! Bring the booze!" Makarov yelled as everyone cheered. Cana came towards the new addition, who was standing there, uneasiness visible through his demeanor.

"Hi Gray! I am Cana, I use card magic" she said, extending her hand for a shake of hands. Gray grabbed her hand firmly and shook it.

"So where are you from?" she asked as both of them made their way towards the chairs on the other side of the hall, away from the ruckus.

"Isvan" he answered, looking around the guild. Just seeing at how the others had treated him, he didn't want to even try to hurt them. Just like that many new members came. His life turned from worst to a life he yearned for. He was surrounded by people who cared for him. He was able to express himself without any boundaries. He didn't have to do anything he didn't want to. He was now living on his own free will. Just like that, he eventually threw away the thoughts about the real reason he had joined Fairy Tail that day.

TBC

**A reeeeaaaalllllyyyy long chappie! With a crappy ending…I know it…I am lazy and all so and well I had no other ideas…So this is the only outcome! Finally! I was worrying if I took too long to update so I decided to upload two chappies together! If you want new chappie out soon…then review my dear!**

**Ja'ne**


	8. Going Back

**Ciao minna! Hmmm…I am sorry….but I was finally able to tackle the writer's block and pursue on with this chappie….well my addiction to wolves suddenly rose and resulted in…this! Anyways, on with the chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT**

Iced Wings

Chapter 7

Going Back

"You fiend! You destroyed Gray's whole life you horrendous wretch!" Lyon roared out in anger. The smirk on the man's face just fueled his anger further. Now he dearly regretted leaving Gray like that when he was so helpless and vulnerable after Ur's death. He was such an ass at that time, if only he would've accompanied Gray this all wouldn't even have had happened. This all was his damned fucking fault!

"Shut up brat! Know your place before spouting shit in front of me! Despicable fool." Keith said as he knocked Lyon out with a swift punch to the silverette's gut. He towered over the motionless forms of the wizards, a smirk still on his face.

Raven sat on his bed while looking out from the window and out at the snowy landscape. This was just so nostalgic. He sighed tiredly before letting his body fall on his soft bed. Closing his eyes, he played every scene of his recent face off with those wizards. They were eerily familiar. Something was pulling at his hair. He groaned lightly before opening his eyes and coming face to face with a little snow white baby wolf. A small indistinguishable smile faintly appeared on his pale face, lightning up his seemingly lifeless eyes. He sat up with the little pup in his lap.

"How are ya doing?" He asked with gentleness lacing his otherwise emotionless voice. The little creature snuggled closer to his savior's chest. Raven just looked at him. He had found the lil' wolf baby as a newborn, ditched in deep snowy forests. Since that day, he had felt a certain connection with this little life as if he himself had been like that at one point of time. Vulnerable. Unwanted. Defenceless.

Petting his snow white fur, Raven got up and searched for a roll of bandges. Finding the medical aid box, he flopped down on his bed and started removing the lil' wolf's bandages.

"Oi Cyan! Where are you trying to go? It willn't hurt." he said. Cyan, the baby wolf, was trying to get away from Raven. The said ebony haired teen grabbed his little buddy firmly and started applying the ointment. In a matter of minutes, Cyan was lying on the blue cushion on the couch. Raven eyed the little creature, slight fear in his eyes. He now kind of remembered a specific death from his childhood.

_Raven was sitting on his bed, covered in bandages after another day of gruelling training. He eyed Levia as she threw away the old blood stained bandages. She looked up at him and smiled slightly._

_"Gray chan, call me if you want anything. I will be here to fulfill it, okay?" She asked and received a nod with a small upward twitch of the little boy's lips. She smiled once again before standing up and going out of the room. Just as the sound of footsteps disappeared, Gray smiled. He lunged out of his bed, wincing slightly at the pain erupting from his legs. He immediately went and locked the door. Turning around, he limped towards his cupboard. He opened the big double door cabinet and fished around until his finger brushed against soft fur. He gently took the sleeping figure in his arms and semi ran towards his bed. Sitting down, he placed the little jaguar cub on his lap._

_"Suy? You awake?" He mumbled, nudging the little cub lightly. Suy woke up, his abnormal ruby eyes gazing up at Gray's blue ones. He had found Suy while he was out on a mission. The little cub was being experimented on by some seriously psycho scientist. And the said scientist was his target. The little cub roared, or at least tried to but only little voices came. Gray petted his head lightly while scratching behind his ears. He was just going to lay down to get some rest with his companion when suddenly the door of his room was thrown open. Gray jolted up in fear with Suy jumping down on the floor, growling at the one who tried to harm his master. Seeing Keith standing there, all color vanished away from Gray's already pale face. He cursed himself for forgetting about Keith having the master key._

_"M-master!?" He stuttered while fumbling off the bed. Suy was still growling as Gray came and carried him in his little bandaged arms. Keith sneered and snatched Suy from Gray's tender arms. He threw the kid on the ground and turned around to leave with the struggling cub in his hands when suddenly Gray flunged himself on him. _

_"Please forgive me master! Please...please don't do anything to Suy! Please! I will return him back from where I took him but please leave him! I beg y-!" Keith threw the kid into the wall in front of him. Gray groaned in pain but protecting Suy was his top priority._

_"You disobeyed me brat! You should know your place and this will teach you that! The end of this filthy creature will be the end of your happiness!" Keith yelled and threw Suy on the floor before stepping on the little life. Suy howled in pain. The rough soles of Keith's shoes were no good too._

_"Leave him!" Gray screamed and launched himself on Keith. Before he knew what happened, he was being stepped on by the said master of Blood Reaper. A small whimper made it past his lips but he stayed strong. Suy was writhing in pain, his barely a year old body convulsing. Suddenly Gray felt the pressure on his chest disappeared. He looked to see Keith pulling out a gun. Gray desperately covered Suy under him. Acting as a shield he hugged the little being closer. He suddenly saw the little silver weapon landing near his hands. Keith raised Gray by the back of his shirt. He forcibly separated the two and threw the little cub away. _

_"Pick up the gun" he ordered. Gray made no indication to move. "Raven!" Keith barked. Slightly shaking in fear, Gray obliged. Picking up the heavy but small gun in his hands he looked up at Keith who pointed him to aim at the ruby eyed cub._

_"Shoot him"Keith's venomous voice ordered. Gray shook his head lightly, his legs feeling like jello. A rough hand dug into his skull and made him to look directly into Keith's anger filled eyes._

_"Raven do it now or the consequences willn't be good for both of you, especially you." He warned before roughly tugging at Gray's arm and making him point the gun at the little form._

_"Pull the trigger" Keith ordered._

_"NO! NONONONO! NO! I WON'T! KILL ME BUT I WILLN'T PULL THE DAMNED TRIGGER!" Gray yelled out, struggling against Keith's iron hard grip. A resounding slap was heard throughout the hall. Gray's hand unconsciously made its way on his red stinging cheek. His arms were forced to aim at Suy. His finger was forcibly placed on the trigger._

_BAAM!_

_Blood splattered on his face, hot tears falling from his clenched eyes. He felt himself being dragged away. The picture if Suy's bleeding form was forever etched in his mind, in his heart. He will never be able to forgive himself. _

Raven stood up and carried Cyan in his arms. Suddenly there was a knock at the door of his room. Still petting his little buddy, Raven opened the door to come face to face with Keith.

"Take this" Keith said while handing Raven a silver gun with intricate designs. Raven took it and eyed it until he caught eyes of a name etched in it's side.

"Silver Lancer" he mumbled.

"My daughter Umi's first and last creation. Treasure it, it is a masterpiece." Keith said, his voice unlike his usual ruthless one. Raven just nodded numbly while eyeing the delicately designed weapon.

"Go and eradicate those wizards for me" Keith said before turning around and going off. Cyan lightly snuggled closer to Raven's chest.

"I am going now, stay safe" Raven said while laying Cyan down on the bed. Cyan just licked his handlightly. Raven his the gun in his one of the many pockets and wore his usual hooded coat. He closed the door behind him.

Venturing down the snowy forests, the little group of wizards spotted a building atop the mountains. Suddenly Natsu stiffened up. He sniffed the air around him once again before breaking out in a run. Others followed him without a question, they trusted Natsu and his dragon enhanced senses.

"Raven!" Natsu suddenly lunged at the crouched form. He landed on top of the hooded figure and both of them rolled down the mountain while punching and kicking each other.

"Get away from me" Raven's cold voice came but Natsu ignored the guy under him.

"Fire dragon's iron fist!" Natsu yelled as his fist connected with the hooded figure's abdomen. A big crater was made under Raven. Natsu jumped out and looked at the figure in the centre of the crater. Raven got up while holding a hand to his aching tummy. He looked up to see the whole group of wizard'swas surrounding the crater. He readied his attack but a sudden pain in his torso forced him onto his knees. He looked around to see the wizards readying their magic. Suddenly a white fur ball collided in his side. He looked down to see Cyan was rubbing his face in his side. A little bag was attached to his small frame. He immediately took Cyan on his lap and untied the bag. He sensed the magic pulsating through the atmosphere. He hurriedly took out a bullet from his side pocket and loaded it in Silver Lancer before firing it towards the sky. The wizards were taken by surprise and they jumped back to avoid the oncoming rain of needle like icicles.

"What are you doing here Cyan? You can get killed" he muttered lightly to the baby wolf who whimpered slightly, his ears pasting to his skull. Raven just petted his head but opened the little bag to see it was filled by some bullets that were specifically made for Silver Lancer. They were empty that maybe needed him to insert his magic in them. Suddenly he felt something coming towards him. He immediately took Cyan and jumped away in time to avoid a scarlet haired mage with lots of swords by her side. He placed Cyan on the ground with the bullet filled bag while taking 4 for himself. He dodged some other attacks while readying the bullets. Once the tedious and tricky job was done, he loaded the bullets in the gun and fired one at the scarlet haired girl. Just as the bullet hit her arm, her whole arm was frozen in an instant. Without wasting time, he fired one at the pink haired dude, one at a black haired girl and the other at a blue haired guy with a weird tattoo. Suddenly he heard Cyan's growl. He turned to face him while the wizards were still in shock. He immediately saw that the three flying cats were against Cyan. The white fur ball was doing good, using all those techniques Raven had taught him but he was at a severe disadvantage, especially when one of the cats was even longer than Raven himself.

"Aargh! Natsu…this thing is biting me!" Happy cried out as he ran around while Cyan was pursuing him around. Suddenly Panther's sword came crashing down between happy and Cyan which sent both the blue and white haired beings tumbling about. Because of this Cyan's already injured legs were bleeding again. Raven stood up to go towards him but had to jump in the opposite direction to avoid an oncoming axe. Just as he landed he jumped away to avoid icy thorns. He used his ice as a way to direct his body in mid-air and barely avoided the combined attack of the three dragon slayers. He was just going to land attacks of his own when suddenly he heard whimpering from where his lil' buddy last was. He turned to see Cyan was sprawled over the ground his white fur was charred from places while on some it was being dyed crimson. Immediate hate fueled his powers as he blindly let his power rage over the wizards. Freezing them temporarily, he made his way towards his little friend on the ground. He gently took him in his arms while forming a thin layer of ice around his figure to stop the bleeding as well as to cool down the burnt skin.

"Hey buddy please don't leave me" he whispered while hugging the being closer. Cyan just whimpered in pain but licked Raven's cheek as his way of showing affection. He was too focused on the little injured wolf in his hands that he didn't even notice a black haired dragon slayer had sneaked behind him. Gajeel raised his ironed over fist and knocked out the famed assassin. Cyan growled but it was soon turned into whimpers as his whole body ached. In the end, he also fell on top of his savior's chest.

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief and went towards the assassin to check if he was faking it but they soon came to know that he in reality was knocked out cold. Jellal bent to carry him up but just as he raised him up in a sitting position….the hood fell off revealing the familiar ebony tresses, the alabaster skin, that jawline and everything which literally screamed GRAY! And Gray he was.

"Impossible" Ultear gasped while stepping towards the smaller raven. Everyone else were shocked too for they have never expected something like this to happen. Wendy was already on the lil' wolf's side and healing his wounds while the others flocked around the limp raven head.

"Raven is….Gray" Natsu muttered.

"Guys, I guess we should immediately return back to the guild." Jellal said while carrying Gray on his back in piggy back style. Everyone just nodded numbly, too shocked to even release a whisper.

TBC

**Pheew! And I thought I will never be able to write it!...It isn't proof read…sorry!**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts!**


	9. Welcome Back?

**Merry X-Mas minna and Happy New Year too 'cus maybe this is the last update of the year 2014! Sooooo I tried my best in making this chappie as long as I was able to!**

Iced Wings

Chapter 8

Welcome Back...?

The atmosphere in the Fairy Tail guild was silent, eerily silent. Everyone's attention was on the door of the infirmary where their guild's only ice mage was.

"Is he okay?" Makarov asked Porylushika who was bandaging Gray's wounds.

"Just passed out. Nothing worth worrying about except..."

"Except what?"

"I don't know what is wrong with his memories. Like if they were erased or if they are still there but hidden deep inside. Wendy tried her best but she wasn't able to do much except for the physical injuries." Porylushica completed.

"So what should we do now?" Makarov asked only to receive a shake of head from the pink haired doc.

"We will just have to wait till he wakes up" she said. Makarov just stayed silent.

"Master a call came from the guild's association. Its on hold." Mira informed while entering silently in the room. Makarov nodded before going out. Porylushica completed with the bandaging and turned to face the white haired barmaid.

"Stay here and tell me if he shows any changes" she ordered before heading out. Mira just nodded before sitting down on the chair beside the bed. She looked at the unconscious figure of her friend. Even after this much time, he hadn't changed that much except for some new scars.

"Gray please wa-!?" Suddenly a cold metal was placed at her throat with a hand covering her mouth. Cold blue steely eyes were staring into her watery gentle ones.

"Who are you?" Raven asked, removing his hand from her mouth but the dagger was still at her throat.

"Gray yo-" "I asked who are you?" "I am Mirajane Strauss, a member of the wizard guild Fairy Tail." She answered, her eyes saddening at the thought that maybe this Gray wasn't the one she had known since she was a kid.

"Where is this place?" Raven inquired further.

"The infirmary of Fairy Tail"

Raven seemed to have gained a sense of familiarity from the name but his gaze hardened once again.

"Why am I here?"

"You were injured and beaten in your fight against the rescue team sent to search for you"

"Why were they searching for me?"

"Gra-"

"Who is Gray?"

This question caught Mira off guard but she composed herself. She just had to stall him till Master or Porylushika came back.

"Your name is Gray. You are Gr-!"

"I am Raven. Now, why were they searching for me?"

"Gr- I mean Raven, don't you remember being a part of our guild...our family...Fairy Tail?" Mira said while tears rolled down her cheeks. This was all too much.

"I am a member of Blood Reaper, no other recollections whatsoever. What are you going to do with me n-!?"

"GRAY!" Natsu barged in with others in tow. They stopped when they saw the scene in front of them.

"You bastard!" Natsu lunged at him with his fist enflamed. Raven took Mira with him in a swift moment and jumped at the other side if the room, the dagger still where it was.

"Natsu stop!" Erza's commanding voice effectively stopped the dragon slayer. They eyed the bandage covered teen with slight disappointment and worry visible in their eyes.

"Nee-chan?! Gray leave her! You aren't being a man!" Elfman's voice rang out as he made his presence known. Raven eyed all of them cautiously when suddenly he felt something or rather someone missing.

"Cyan. Where is he?"

"You mean the wolf?" Lucy questioned. Raven whistled lightly and soon light voices of barking were heard which were coming towards the room. Cyan emerged from the right corridor and jumped above the lot in the room towards his master. He barked happily and snuggled closer to his master's leg.

"What do you want from us?" Raven asked, mentioning towards himself and Cyan.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked, now calm and a little bit confused.

"I mean what I am saying. Why did you brought me and Cayn here?" Raven questioned further.

"He has lost his memories-!" Mira said but the tightening of the hold on her made her quiet down.

"I never allowed you to speak" Raven warned before facing the wide eyed lot.

"What the-!" Natsu started but was interrupted by another voice.

"Yes it is true. He doesn't remember anything...not even his name." Porlyushica said as she entered the room. Everyone faced her as she made her way towards the raven head. Raven pressed the dagger on the white haired barmaid's throat. Cyan went behind Raven's leg as he saw the old woman advancing upon them.

"Stay back" Raven warned but Porlyushica simply went towards him and stopped at only an arms distance. Raven still retained his cold expressions, refusing to let any of his weakness surface. Porlyushica raised his hand and placed it on the ebony haired teen's head. Raven just stood rigid as ever. A light pale green light started emitting from her hand. Raven felt his body grown heavy and it was becoming tiring to even keep his eyes open. Just then he understood what the pink haired woman was doing. He immediately slapped her hand back but the spell was taking effect. The dagger slipped out of his hand as he fell forward on his knees. Mira was free from his grasp but she bent down to help him. Cyan was snuggling his head in his master's side to provide some relief. Others also rushed forward to help but suddenly everyone except for Cyan was sent flying away from Raven.

"Leave us...alone..." He said, his all vision blurry. He stood up shakily with Cyan in his arms. Turning to face the open window, he was just going to make his escape but something hit him in the back of his head and he lost consciousness. Natsu stood there with his flaming fist.

"Why did you do that, Natsu?" Lucy asked when Porlyushica answers.

"It was needed lest he would've definitely run away" she answered.

Cyan whined lightly while rubbing his face on his master's cheek.

"Aww, this little guy is so cute" Lucy said while going and picking up Cyan in her arms. Cyan fussed about and immediately jumped back on his master's chest.

"He hates you Lucy. Probably he is scared that you will eat him up." Happy commented.

"Shut up idiot cat" Lucy retorted but Cyan paid no heed to them. He growled at the group, trying to protect his master from the probable danger.

"Hey little one, don't worry. We are trying to help Gray, we will not hurt him." Mira said to the growling wolf baby. Suddenly voice of beeping resounded in the whole room. They turned to see that the bracelet which was tightly clasped on Gray's wrist was the source of this sound.

~Raven's subconsciousness ~

Raven looked around himself, pure darkness. Suddenly Keith's image materialized in front of him. He immediately bowed down on his knee.

"Master, what are your orders?" He asked, respect and loyalty lacing his words. Keith smirked before nodding.

"Yes Raven I have a mission for you. It is a continuation of your previously failed one." Keith said. Raven nodded before Keith continued.

"Eradicate the master of Fairy Tail guild. Kill anyone who comes in your way. I want to hear the news of success from your side. I am sending you the data about everyone in Fairy Tail. You know what to do right?" Keith asked at which Raven nodded. With this Keith's image disappeared. Raven heard a distant beep coming from his tracker band on his wrist. Suddenly he got the hang of how Keith had connected with him and how he was rendered unconscious by just a puny spell and punch. This all happened because of this band only. Now this certain thing was projecting some names and images and this 'Gray' persons relationship with them.

"Oh well..." He muttered and started taking in whatever information he was able to.

~Infirmary, Fairy Tail~

Every member of Team Natsu sat in the room where the still limp Gray was currently being cuddled in his side by Cyan. The beeping had stopped just barely 5 minutes before. The bracelet was still skin tight and showed no sign of breaking down even after so many efforts by Erza and Natsu. Suddenly Gray's eyes shot open and he sat up. He looked around at the shocked faces of the people surrounding the bed he was lying on.

"Natsu? Erza?" He mumbled. The whole group was staring at him wide eyed before lunging at him to give him a big group hug.

"Gray you remembered us. I am so happy" Lucy said while wiping away the moisture leaking from her eyes. Natsu just grinned at the raven headed teen. Erza patted him on the back before giving him one of her hugs. Amidst all this, Wendy had went and called Porlyushica. Both of them entered to see Happy gifting his fish to Gray who appeared slightly uncomfortable.

"Move away and get out of the room!" she bellowed and shoved everyone outside the room. Cyan whined and scratched on the closed door, wanting be by his master's side. Lucy bent and picked him up, caressing his fur gently.

Inside the room, Porlyushica hovered around Gray's bed while analyzing his basic vitals. Everything was fairly alright just there were the wounds and bruises from before. She sat down on the chair beside the teen's bed and started with her questioning.

"What is your name?"

"Gray Fullbuster" came the fairly monotous reply. Porlyushica looked at him skeptically at the tone which was fairly like that of Raven's. The raven head eyed her expression as he caught the gist of what was probably going on in her mind.

"What comes to your mind when you hear Fairy Tail?" She further questioned.

"Fairy Tail..." His eyes fell onto his bandage covered chest, more precisely the right side. His hand unconsciously touched the spot where the insignia of the guild was supposed to be. He closed his eyes and some visions came and went, all revolving around these two words.

"Fairy Tail...family. It's my family. There is gramps, flame brain, Erza, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Charles, metal head...there are so many...I can't..." grasping his head in hands Gray curled onto himself. Porlyushica stood up and rummaged through her bag until she found a vial in a small bottle. Pouring the contents into a glass, she made her way towards her patient on the bed.

"Drink this" she ordered but there was no answer from the raven who still seemed to be in a daze. Sighing, Porlyushica raised his head slightly and forced him to drink it all. After the whole vile liquid was shoved down his throat, Porlyushica went outside the room followed by the entry of Natsu, Erza, Cyan, Lucy, Happy, Wendy and Charles. They entered only to see Gray running around the room.

"Water!" He coughed out. That vile substance the old hag had just shoved down his throat was definitely poison. He felt as if his taste buds had already died.

"Here" Wendy said while handing the teen a glass of water with some honey dissolved in it to make it sweet.

"Thanks" Gray thanked after relieving his poor tongue. Suddenly something hit his cheek and he was sent flying behind. He steadied himself on his feet before facing the grinning dragon slayer.

"What the hell flame bird!?" Gray bellowed, raising his fist to hit the dragon slayer when a glare from the red head stopped him effectively in his tracks.

"Natsu" Erza started but Natsu interjected in between.

"I just wanted to make sure that he is Gray alright" Natsu answered. Erza nodded sternly but still Natsu earned a bonk on his head.

"Take him Gray. He is really missing you" Lucy said while shifting Cyan into Gray's arms. He carried the little pup in his hands as Cyan licked his master's cheek.

"Well come on! We have yet to break this news to the others" Lucy proposed and the next moment all of the team was in the guild hall and were being surrounded by the others.

"You really scared us all Gray! Please don't do anything like that again"

"Welcome back buddy!"

"I missed you so much Gray nii"

"Gray is a man!"

Amidst all this there were two figures who were quite stern.

"Are you sure Makarov? Letting him stay isn't the brightest decision to be made." Porlyushica said as she eyed the raven head amidst the guild. Makarov just nodded while eyeing Gray with sadness swimming in his eyes.

"I will not let him get out of my sight." He answered and took a sip from his tea. This all was too wicked to be true. But as a parent he will have to look out for his brats, even if it meant having his life on the line.

TBC

**Finally~! I updated! Merry Christmas and a Happy New year to all of my readers! Hope you liked this!**


	10. A Traitor?

**My apologies guys but my schedule was way too hectic and on top of that my laptop is just a fucking piece of crap! It automatically shuts down every time I try to work on it! Which basically blows away my mood to write and I become a lazy bum. But finally I was able to type out this chapter on my father's lappie by sacrificing a lil' bit of sleep and here I have it! A new chappie after such a long time! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FT.**

Iced Wings

Chapter 9

A Traitor?

"Are you saying that Gray still hasn't gotten his memories back?" Erza asked. Currently she, Laxus, Gildarts and Mirajane were standing in front of Makarov's table in his office.

"But how?" Mira asked. It was quite peculiar. Just yesterday they were celebrating Gray's return and revival and now they were standing here to talk about him trying to deceive them.

"I agree with her gramps. Well if he still hadn't recovered from the amnesia then how was he able to remember all of our faces and names?" Gildarts inquired further.

"Yes I know that but it is better to be safe the sorry. For all we know, he could still be under that dark guild's control am I right?" Makarov explained.

"Hmmm, okay master. We will keep an eye on him till we can deem him normal, well as much normal a Fairy Tail wizard can get that is." Erza answered, a smile tugging at her lips as she said the last part. Makarov nodded in approval before dispersing them.

"Gildarts! Fight me!" Natsu yelled his fist ablaze, only to be punched right in the face.

"Why don't you just admit that you are weak, huh flame bird?" Gray commented while looking at the twitching figure on the ground, just hearing that Natsu immediately sprung up to his feet. He had been waiting for this moment for so long. Finally after all this time he will be able to beat the shit out of this ice stripper.

"You want to have a go ya damn ice princess?"

"Why not pinkie?!"

"It's SALMON you damn blind!"

"It's clearly pink!"

"You bastard! Take this!"

A flamed fist collided with an iced fist sending both of the fighting wizards flying because of the force. Both of them got up from where they had rammed into the walls before lunging towards each other once again.

"Hey do you want to eat a fish?" Happy asked Cyan at which the baby wolf just 'woofed' and looked where his master was fighting with another guy. He had never seen him fighting like this.

"Sooooo do you want to play something with me?" Happy asked further. Cyan looked up at the blue exceed sitting beside him before jumping up and barking happily, his tail wagging behind him. "Want to play tag?" he continued at which the wolf's tail continued to wag. "Alright! Catch me if you can!" Saying this, Happy jumped down from the table and started running around the guild. Cyan sprinted behind him and soon they were wrecking havoc in the guild by tripping others, spilling drinks and food, jumping on tables and all in all, creating a huge mess.

"I am gonna beat ya today yukihime!"

"In your dreams you pink haired matchstick!"

"You both are a MAN!"

"Shut the hell up!" both Natsu and Gray yelled before punching Elfman away and continuing on with their fight.

"Woof! Woof!" "Wait for me Cyan! I will catch you!"

"Ara ara, the guild is back to its usual cheerfulness."

"Yeah and it is likely the first time I am happy seeing Natsu and Gray fight." Lucy said before grabbing her smoothie from the table so the running wolf and exceed don't topple it over. "Guess Happy got another playmate too"

"Yes, a cute one at that" Mira commented before proceeding to make other drinks.

"Gray! Natsu! Enough for today!" Erza's commanding voice rang out, effectively stopping the violent fight between the two.

"Aye sir!" "Woof!"

"What the-! Oh my gawd did you just seriously did that?!" Natsu said, erupting into loud fits of laughter.

"And here we have Cyan number two" Lucy commented.

"H-hey! Stop it you flame bird! Don't you act like Happy too whenever Erza is near!?"

"But 'Woof!', like seriously! God this is hilarious!"

"Hey stop laughing already!"

"Can't"

"You bastard! I am gonna beat the living daylights outta you!"

"Oh yeah, let's see you trying it"

"STOP THIS NONSENSE RIGHT NOW!"

"Aye!" "Wo- Yes Ma'am!"

"And there goes Happy no. 2 again." Lucy commented again.

"Woof! Woof!" Cyan came yapping while dragging a defeated Happy behind him.

"I admit defeat…I can't catch you" Happy said, the effects of tiredness already making him drowsy.

"I think I am going to retire for tonight too. See you tomorrow guys!" Lucy said before getting up and heading towards her house, Happy and Natsu following her.

"Think me and Cyan will call it a day too, right?" Gray said after picking up the wolf pup from the floor. Cyan just licked his hand in approval.

"I think you should stay in the guild infirmary tonight too Gray. It will be much safer here and we need to be sure too, ne?" Mira proposed but Gray just politely declined and exited the guild hall with Cyan already snoring lightly in his arms.

He walked around the city, looking around every nook and cranny to form a layout of the city in his mind. His mission demanded utmost accuracy or the chances of him getting caught were high. He sensed some movement in his arms. Looking down he saw Cyan all alert.

"Do you sense something?" he whispered to the wolf receiving a positive response. He knew it, somebody was following them.

"Somebody from Fairy Tail?" he inquired further and again the response was positive.

These Fairy Tail people were becoming a pain in the ass. To think they even rendered to stalking.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" he ordered as he turned around. There was no one there, only a puddle of water. He looked down at Cyan to see him glaring at the puddle in the middle of the desert dry road. Peculiar.

He went and bent down near the puddle. Truly weird. Cyan pawed at it which resulted in a shriek coming from the water.

"This place is weird! They even have talking puddles!" Gray wondered out loud. Just then the said puddle started taking shape and in a matter of seconds it turned into Juvia. There were scratch marks on her hand, maybe the place where Cyan pawed.

"You are Juvia, right?" Gray asked. Juvia blushed before nodding. She was embarrassed at being caught while stalking her precious Gray sama.

"Why were you following me?" Gray asked. He remembered reading about someone stalking 'Gray' but didn't knew it was true.

"Juvia just wanted to make sure her Gray sama was safe. She doesn't want to lose him again." Juvia answered, her cheeks glowing redder than an apple.

"Uh but I am perfectly fine so you can go back to your home." Gray said but still Juvia refused.

"No! Juvia will remain with her Gray sama until he safely reached his home" she said. It was getting on his nerves.

"I said I am perfectly fine so please leave me alone. I am not a baby or something and neither are you my babysitter so please, I insist, leave me by myself." He said as politely as he was able to, trying to keep the anger that was boiling inside him under control. Juvia was just going to retort but she saw the look he was giving her and went back to Fairy Hills. Gray just sighed in relief.

"You tired? Wanna rest?" he asked but Cyan shook his head in disapproval even though his eyes were already drooping because of sleep.

"Guess it will be better to sleep for now" he chuckled lightly before heading towards the one storey house that was supposed to his home.

~Blood Reaper~

"How are all of you doing my dear prisoners?" Keith asked the mages tied on the wall in front of a big screen.

"Were doing fine until we saw your fucked up face" Ren commented earning a punch to his gut.

"I hate smart talkers. Well we will see how your smart mouth talks when you are confronted with Raven but for now watch and enjoy how my dear little Raven is going to eradicate Fairy Tail" Keith said, turning towards the big screen which had 9 sub divisions.

"I have asked him to install cameras in various parts of Fairy Tail so I can get a live broadcast of how he ends the life of that old hag Makarov!" Keith roared before throwing the glass of water on the ground. Pieces of glass scattered along the floor.

"My Raven will get me the revenge I have been yearning for since years! And no one of you pitiful mages will be able to stop me!"

"He will never do that! Gray will never kill Master Makarov! He loves him like a father and he will never even dream of hurting him!" Lyon said only receiving a couple of eerie laughs from the master of Blood Reaper.

"But he isn't Gray! He never was! And he WILL kill Makarov!"

TBC

**Finally! Done! Compliments and criticism are welcome! The plot is finally unveiling itself! The climax is reaching…maybe in two or three more chappies…maybe!**

**Ja'ne!**


	11. Reaching My Destiny

**Another chappie so soooon! I can't believe myself that I wrote it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT**

Iced Wings

Chapter 10

Reaching My Destiny

1 week after returning

"How is everything going Raven? Did you succeed in phase 1 and 2?"

"Hai, the lacrima corders have been set and the explosives you gave me have also been planted around the whole town of Magnolia as you ordered."

"Good. Now head out and complete your mission."

"Hai"

"I only want to hear success from your side, nothing else, do you understand?"

"Hai"

"Good boy, now go"

Keith's image disappeared from the black void.

Raven looked around himself as the bedroom of his supposed house appeared again. Without wasting any more time, he rummaged throughout the room and took the things he needed.

Silver Lancer? Check.

Extra Bullets? Check.

Cyan? Che-!? He is not here!

"Cyan! Where are you?" he called out and soon the wolf came in while dragging a pouch with him.

"What is this?" he asked the wolf who just barked and pushed the little pouch towards him. He crouched down and took the little bag with teeth marks marring its outer layer. He opened it and found a black colored lacryma crystal with a small letter.

_Kill the old man with this. He isn't the one to die easily so I am sending you this specially prepared lacryma, dubbed as 'Essence of Darkness'._

_Fuse it with your magic and place it in the bullet accompanying the lacryma when you are going to use it. You only have one shot so be careful with it._

_Keith._

He looked into the small pouch and fetched out an empty shell. It had weird runes on it, the kind he had never seen.

"Come on Cyan we gotta go and do what we came here for." He said before picking up the wolf from the ground.

Back in Fairy Tail, everyone was just as destructive as usual.

The guild's doors opened and Raven-who-was-now-in-Gray-mode entered with Cyan following him closely.

"Hi guys" he greeted as he entered followed by some yapping by Cyan. The people in the guild greeted him back before returning to what they were doing.

He headed towards the bar where Mira was preparing some drinks.

"Hi Mira" he said receiving a similar response from the barmaid but politenessX2.

"So is Master in his office? I need to talk about something with him." He asked. At his question the dark look that crossed over the ever smiling barmaid's face didn't evade his keen eyes.

She was suspicious of him.

But still she smiled, albeit reluctantly, he noticed.

"Yes he is Gray. You can go and meet him up there"

Gray-who-was-never-Gray (or so he thought)- went-in-the-Raven-mode.

He nodded and headed to his office with Cyan following.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in" came the reply from inside.

Raven opened the door and entered to see Makarov standing on his desk.

He closed the door behind him and sealed it with his ice.

"I guess you already know why I came here? Or should I say, you already knew it since one week ago when I and Cyan arrived, am I right?" Raven asked, pulling out Silver Lancer from the hidden pocket of his over coat and loaded it with a purple lacryma infused bullet. He aimed the gun at the ceiling and pulled the trigger.

The whole room was instantly covered in purple runes. Just from one glance at them, Makarov knew what they were for.

Proofing runes. They blocked all the sounds, light and magic from exiting the area they were casted in. Meaning, even if somebody was going all lunatic and yelling in this area, outside there will be pin drop silence.

"A pretty good strategy you have here" Makarov commented. Raven just tsk-ed before going towards the old man.

"Listen, don't even dare to outsmart me. The whole town of Magnolia will be blown with just one click. So your choice, wanna get killed alone or wanna get blown to bits with everyone else in this town?"

"And why do you think I will believe you?" Makarov asked.

Raven smirked before whistling lightly. Cyan came up in front from behind him, some lacryma infused wires circling his body.

"If, by any chance, Cyan will sense himself or me in immense danger…the bombs are gonna explode. You can check these wires if you want" he said. Cyan went and stood in front of Makarov who looked at the wires with a keen eye.

"Okay, I believe it. So what do you want me to do?" he asked the teen standing in front of him.

"Just stay quiet and it will be over soon" Raven said while taking out the black lacryma from his pocket and the empty shell. He gripped the lacryma tightly as it burned his hand with pure dark magic. Soon blue magical energy flowed out of his hand and started entering the lacryma that hungrily accepted it until blue runes covered it like a ring. Blue cracks covered its black surface, glowing brighter and brighter.

Raven filled the empty shell with the now-charged lacryma and loaded it in the Silver Lancer. He looked at his hand to see the skin charred black but he cared less. Right now, killing Makarov was his top priority.

"Get ready to die"

He aimed the gun at the eerily calm old man.

His finger was placed firmly on the trigger.

"Any last words?" he asked the soon to be dead man.

"I know it isn't you Gray but still I want to tell you something. I still remember the time when you came to the guild. You were, are and will be my son like all of your other brothers and sisters here in the guild."

Raven's grip faltered slightly.

" I wish I would've erased this darkness from within you the day you woke up 1 week ago. But I didn't, just wishing that you will find the path of light once again."

Raven's whole body was trembling slightly.

"I know you aren't aware of your true self, I know that someone is controlling you. That's why, I will never blame you, my son, for killing me."

Soon Raven felt his body being embraced by the old man who he was going to kill and will kill.

Something wet dropped on Makarov's head. He broke away from the hug and looked to see the gun still pointed at him but the holder's hand and lips were trembling. Another wet track was made on his pale face as he held the gun pointed at the old man.

Maybe he got Gray back. Maybe his words made an impact on him and he finally remembered everything for real this time. But Makarov was proven wrong when he heard Raven's next words.

"Don't think I am going to let you live you old man! Just by sweet talking and embracing me, you can't make me believe that I am that 'Gray' you all knew! I have no bonds with you OR YOUR FUCKED UP GUILD! SO JUST DIE AND LET ME LIVE!"

BANG!

BAAM!

THUD!

**HAHA! I bet you will never be able to guess what happened and to whom it happened or whatever! Review or whatever you wanna do! **

**Bye~!**


	12. WHAT-?

**Hi guys! Another update! Truth to be told, most of you got a hang of what I was gonna do so I changed all of it! Have fun reading! This isn't proof read!**

Iced Wings

Chapter 11

WHAT-!?

He pressed the trigger.

The bullet pulsating with magic was released.

His whole arm was burned because of the devastating power.

He saw the bullet connect with Makarov's chest.

Makarov's body, dead body, fell down on the floor.

Suddenly two people emerged from the cupboard and storage room. They tackled him to the ground before he was even able to shoot another bullet.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU BETRAYED US!" Laxus roared as he punched the teen beneath him.

"Talk about news flash sunshine…There wasn't ever a bond between us for me to break it" Raven answered back coldly. Another fist collided with his face but he cared less.

His purpose for living was met. There was no reason for him to live anymore. He didn't care if this sparky killed him right now.

"Master?! Master, are you alive?! GRAMPS!?" Gildarts yelled as he shook the old man's body.

"He's dead," Raven's cold voice echoed in the room.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE?!"

"That bullet was charged with 'Essence of Darkness' and my own magic, of course he is dead. Nobody can live after they are hit by that"

"WHY YOU BASTARD!"

Before laxus could punch the assassin once more, Gildart's hand stopped him.

"Stop Laxus"

"But he deserves to di-!"

"I SAID STOP IT! Our main priority is to take master to Porlyushica and not to beat him to death" Gildarts said as he glared at the emotionless teen under the blonde haired guy.

Cursing under his breath, Laxus got up and took Makarov in his arms. Silent tears trailed down his cheeks as he looked at the non-breathing body of his grandfather.

"I will be going then" he said before zapping away and towards Porlyushica's place. In his wake a broken wall was left behind.

Gildarts looked down at the assassin still lying on the ground, then at the wolf pup strewn across the room because of the explosion from the bullet, unconscious.

He looked towards the frozen over door and knew that Erza and Mirajane must be outside, waiting, like they had planned. He broke it down and just as he knew, the two girls entered the room. But the pink haired dragon slayer was with them too.

"Where is gramps?!" Natsu asked as soon as he entered.

"He's dead"

Natsu looked down and spotted Raven on the ground, his whole right arm charred and his face swollen from the beating Laxus had given him.

"What did you just said?!"

"He's dead, I killed him." came the cold reply.

"WHAT-!? HOW CAN YOU DO THAT GRA-!?"

"Raven"

"YOU BLODDY BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT! YOU RE-GAINED YOUR MEMORIES, SO WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT!"

"There were never any memories for me to re-gain and I did that because my master ordered me to"

A sword was placed on Raven's throat. He looked up to see the scarlet haired Titania holding it, her features screaming one thing…'You are dead'

He looked towards his side to see Salamander being held back by Gildarts. He was ready to tear him to shreds or maybe burn to crisp.

"Now, I am gonna do the questioning and you are going to answer each and every one of them truthfully, am I clear?"

"As if, do you really think I will tell you all the classified info about my guild?"

"I said 'I' am going to do the questioning! Is there something wrong with your ears!"

Natsu flinched at the angry tone used by Erza and silently thanked the god that it wasn't him that was being the prey to her wrath.

"I just said I am not going to tell you about my guild!"

"Why you-!"

Erza raised her fist and was just going to beat the heck out of the raven haired teen when Mira, in Satan soul' stopped her.

"Erza we need him alive and fine for interrogating and not half passed out" she said, trying to calm the raging queen of fairies.

"Okay fine" Erza said through gritted teeth.

A whimper was heard in the room.

Raven immediately scrambled up to his feet and went beside the whimpering pup. He took him in his arms and petted his head a little. Cyan just liked his burnt skin lightly, trying to provide some comfort to him too. Raven noticed the lacryma wires were all broken and burnt, probably from the explosion from the bullet. And now they were digging in Cyan's soft flesh.

Without thinking much, he just freed Cyan from them. His buddy was more important to him than those bombs…and he didn't have any use for them now, anyways.

"You love him, right?" Mira questioned. She had always noticed, this past week, that whenever Raven was with Cyan, his inhumanly cold expression changed into somewhat that of warmth or some kind of happy feeling.

"Of course" Raven replied.

"Any reason?"

Raven looked skeptically at the white haired mage who was back in her human form.

"He understands me"

Mira caught the sight of the look of fondness that appeared on his face while he smoothed the wolf's fur. Maybe this little creature can become their key to bring Gray back.

"Don't stare" Raven said to her.

"Hai?"

"I said, don't stare. You are making him feel uneasy"

"Oh okay, sorry"

Raven's head shot up just as her words escaped her mouth. No one had spoken to him like that, ever. Especially the ones whose relatives he had just killed. But maybe that was just her trick…maybe they just want him to believe them and open up…he can't let that happen!

"Let's go to Porlyushica's, she may need to know what had hit master" Gildarts said. Erza and Mira nodded in approval before grabbing a hold of Raven and dragging him up to his feet.

"You are going to come with us" Erza ordered. Raven shook of their hold on his arms and stood up on his own.

"No need to drag me, I will come without being tossed around like a sack" he said, dusting off his clothes before straightening up. Cyan was still snuggling closer to his chest as they walked through the forest.

Soon the medic's house appeared in front of them.

Gildarts' knocked on the door which was opened by Laxus. His eyes were blood shot. He looked at the lot and just as his eyes fell on the assassin, a look of pure hate covered his face. Raven just remained as impassive as ever, he had seen that kinda look being directed towards him so many times to keep count of. It was nothing new to him.

"How is master?" Mira asked.

"He will be okay if he will explain everything to Porlyushica" Laxus said before harshly grabbing onto Raven's arm and dragging him inside. In all this, Cyan fell on the ground. He cried out in pain as he felt the hard floor collide with his wounded body. This snapped something inside the raven head.

He pushed Laxus off him and immediately rushed to the aid of the baby wolf.

"Don't you dare hurt him in any way or you will see a side of me you that will make you wish you were blind" Raven said, pure anger and hatred lacing his voice as he entered the small place.

"Are you Raven?" Porlyushica asked the teen who just entered the room she was sitting in. Makarov was in another room with the others for his safety. Raven just nodded in approval. "What did you shoot Makarov with?"

"Silver Lancer"

"What is it?"

"Umi Oracle's last creation"

"Who is she?"

"My master's daughter"

"Who is your master?"

"Keith Oracle"

"Is he the one who ordered you to kill Makarov?"

"Of course"

"What kind of magic bullet did you hit Makarov with?"

"'Essence of Darkness' fused with my own magic."

"Where is your guild located?"

"Aren't you going too far with the questioning, old woman? Don't cross the limit or it will not be good for you"

Suddenly something made contact with his head, really hard, and he felt his world tilt until everything blacked out.

"Oi humans!" she called out. Hearing her call, Erza and Natsu arrived.

"Keep him under watch and don't you dare let him get away" she ordered. Both Natsu and Erza nodded.

"But did you found about anything that can revive master?" Erza asked.

"Oh yes, I have already found the way by which we can revive Makarov"

"And that is…"

"Moon Drip"

**Review? Please! I just absolutely adore them! Sooo what do you guys think about this? I wasn't gonna kill Makarov but I just watched the latest episode of FT and got the idea of using moon drip as a remedy to cancel out the lacryma's magic. And as an apology for the vicious cliffhanger in the last chapter…I decided not to leave you hanging like the last time…if I wanted then maybe I would've left it at: "And that is…"**

**So yeah…the next update may take longer…'may' being the keyword…**

**This fic is nearing its end…the relation between Keith and Makarov is gonna be revealed soon so stay tuned!**


	13. His Turmoil

**I sincerely apologize for the delay guys! I am really really sorry! I know I promised to upload this by the end of the week but…I got lazy and didn't even wrote it…Anyways, onto the story~**

**Warning for typos and grammatical mistakes…typed it while half asleep…Please tell me if you find any mistakes~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT**

Iced Wings

Chapter 12

His Turmoil

"Why am I forced to go with you fools when I should be going back?"

"Urghh…am gonna puke…gghh…"

"Get this creep away from me woman"

Thonk!

"Good. Now will you be kind enough to undo these handcuffs too?"

"Nobody can." Erza answered back.

Currently, she was heading to the Galuna Island with Raven, Cyan and Natsu. For safety reasons, Natsu was handcuffed to Raven and Cyan was attached with Erza. This way he will not be able to escape nor attack them.

"So, interested in answering my question?"

"No, now just keep quiet"

"I am not obliged to follow your orders"

Soon Raven found himself to be the prey of Titania's ominous glare which he oh-so-eagerly returned.

Erza sighed.

"You are not going to back down, are you?"

"Nope, especially not in front of you or your stinky guild"

"Don't you dare talk about my family-!?"

"Yada yada yada. Don't you ever get tired of all this 'Fairy Tail is my family' stuff? I am not here to listen to you ramble about how powerful or whatever the fuck your guild is. In fact I don't even want to be here so why don't you just let me and Cyan go? It will save all of us a lot of effort."

"URUSAI! You are crossing the line you-!"

"Well it was you and your pinkie friend who decided to drag me here!"

"I said just shut up!"

Raven looked down to see a sword placed on his chest. This caused a wave of nostalgia to suddenly wash over him.

"Oh gonna kill me now? Well go ahead, I have already done my job"

"You-!"

The boat rocked frantically making even the unconscious Natsu more nauseous.

"Erza…please…keep it….down…ugghh…the boat is…gggmgh….moving too much…aaaggghhh"

"Sorry"

"Pathetic"

"Woof!"

"Even Cyan agrees"

"Woof!"

"Huh? Is something the matter?" Raven asked the pup currently in Titania's lap.

"Woof! Woof!"

"Danger?" he questioned further. But before the wolf could respond Erza cut in.

"Get off the boat, we have arrived" she ordered leaving Raven to drag, literally, Natsu out of the boat.

"Oh! Hello Erza san!" Moka greeted which Erza returned with equal courtesy. She heard someone whistle behind her and immediately knew who.

Raven.

"You got a pretty bad case of side burns or something?"

"Shut up you punk" Erza semi-yelled at him but was ignored.

"Long time no see Gray san" Bobo greeted but received a blank stare.

Raven turned towards Erza and made her face him.

"Who the fuck are they?!"

"They are the residents of the island"

"So why are they being all 'long time no see'? I don't remember ever meeting them! Heck I didn't even knew if there was a place like this!"

"I notice you are speaking more than before. Any particular reason?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"What?"

"You want me to go all myself on you, okay. Now get ready to be killed!"

"As if. Now clam up."

"WTF!?"

"Stop distracting me!" Erza yelled at him.

"What! But weren't you the o-!"

A loaf of bread was pushed inside his mouth.

"Lulu, can you please bring the medicine?" Moka said as the girl nodded.

"Hai"

"What happened Erza san? For what reason do you need Moon Drip so urgently? Did something bad happen?"

"Yes, yes indeed Moka san" she answered back, glaring at the assassin standing beside her.

"GASP!"

"Oh he is finally awake. Well I enjoyed the sanity while it lasted" Raven muttered.

"TEME! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!?"

"I wanted some time for my brain to prepare"

"Prepare for what?"

"To kill the 'Insanity' viruses you spread"

"Oh…WHAT!? You are pissing me off you creepy heartless killer!"

"Oh and I am loving every moment of it"

"Why you-!"

"NATSU!" Erza roared.

"Aye!"

"NO fighting"

"Aye!"

Natsu then turned towards the assassin cuffed with him.

"Listen you bastard, if you do anything to hurt my family more than you already have…I am gonna fucking kill you to hell, gonna bring you back and torture you to death again. Understand?"

"As if I am scared of you or the other creeps of your guild"

"This is getting too much, just shut that trap of yours you bloody murderer"

"My mouth my choice"

Before Natsu was able to respond, sounds of whining made their way to their ears.

"Cyan…Oi woman!"

"What?"

"Where is Cyan?"

"He went to fresh himself, I guess"

"You guess?! How dare you let him wander around alone in a place like this!?"

"What! Do you expect me to follow him wherever he goes?! For your information, I currently have to deal with matters which will decide our father's life!"

"You-!" Raven started but instead turned towards where he heard a light rustling of leaves followed by some more whimpers. He started going there when his wrist was yanked back.

"What the hell?!"

"Are you planning to escape?"

"What the-! Let me go!"

"Answer my question"

"Fuck your question to hell and let me go you dope!"

Raaawwwrrr!

"He is in danger let me GO!"

"What the- Oi!"

Natsu was abruptly being dragged by the assassin who was already sweating buckets for his little partner.

"Cyan!"

"Raven's idiotic wolf!"

"He is way smarter than you!"

"Oh prove it then!"

"I will but I need to find him first Mr. Sunshine!"

Even though they were squabbling and insulting each other throughout the day, Natsu still felt as if the old Gray was getting back.

"Cyan! Where are you? Cyan!"

They heard a few whines and whimpers from their right side and immediately dived into the bushes.

There he was, fighting a 4 against 1. His opponents: demon wild cats.

Another one launched on the white furred pup. But before it could reach him, someone blocked its path.

"You little rascals!"

Raven stared at the dragon slayer in astonishment. He saved Cyan.

"H-huh?"

He wasn't quite able to think of why that weird pink haired guy had done that. He didn't knew Cyan. In fact he had been feeling quite different since the time he had been living with these people. Whatever they feel or do, he just doesn't get it. How can the guy let himself be injured to save Cyan, who was Raven's only family, was out of his understanding. Especially since he had just killed the person all these Fairy Tail people liked to think of as their father or grandfather.

Natsu fended of the cats by scaring them with his fire because his hand was quite incapacitated. The reason: it was cuffed with the still as a stone Raven.

Cyan got up from the ground and went towards the dragon slayer. He stood in front of him, looking at his master before looking at the person in front of him.

Raven nodded in the answer to Cyan's silent question and soon Natsu was being jumped on by the happily yapping wolf pup.

"He is saying his thanks" Raven piped in after seeing the confused expression on pinkie's face.

"Woof!"

Natsu smiled at the white wolf jumping around and licking his face. He grabbed him in his free hand and looked at him.

"Hmm, he is quite nice and friendly, unlike you" Natsu said before setting the pup on the ground. Cyan immediately went and jumped high on Raven's head.

"Woof!" he barked lightly after sliding down his master's chest and into his arm.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you jump in? You don't know him all that much, so why risk yourself for his sake?"

"Are you not happy that he is safe?" Natsu questioned back, his eyebrow raised accusingly.

"I am but still, why?"

"Because I can't let him get hurt even if he is your partner, happy now?"

Raven just stared at the white wolf in the crook of his elbow, snoozing off. He turned around swiftly, his back facing the pinkette.

"Thank you" he mumbled quietly but with his enhanced hearing abilities, Natsu was able to hear it loud and clear. He smiled lightly but frowned as soon as he remembered that this person was the one responsible for gramps' coma (he isn't dead!).

"Gonna come or do you need me to drag you again?"

"I am coming!" Natsu yelled at the other teen. He could swear that he saw the assassin flinch ever so slightly. But he just couldn't help it. Thinking about how gramps might be taking his last breaths because of this certain entity, makes his blood boil.

"Fine" Raven replied, his tone as cold as from when they had met him for the first time.

'And there goes any kind of progress we had made…I am a big ass idiot!' Natsu thought while walking with the assassin.

Soon both of them were back to where they had initially left from. Erza stood there, a carefully wrapped bottle in her hand.

"Come on, we need to head back."

"Why now? I can't suffer two long boat rides in one day!" Natsu groaned. Erza unconsciously glanced at the raven haired guy standing next to Natsu. She had been expecting some kind of smartass comment from him but he just stood there, as emotionless as ever.

"We need to get back as soon as we can, Natsu."

"Ughh…fine"

And the three including a sleeping pup headed towards the boat they had come in.

After roughly an hour past midnight, Erza stopped rowing. She looked at her companions to see that the assassin and his partner were asleep while Natsu was semi-conscious and looked as if he might puke anytime now.

"Natsu" she called and soon the dragon slayer got a hold of himself and faced the Titania.

"Yes Erza?"

"Tell me what happened?"

"What 'What happened'?"

"Don't try to fool me Natsu; I know something happened between you and him while you were searching for Cyan"

"It isn't a big deal just a little bit of anger issues, I guess?"

"Isn't a big deal!? Natsu he reverted back to his cold and ruthless self! He was finally opening up somewhat to us! Even though he nearly killed gramps, he is still Gray! I know it is hard to trust him anymore, heck even I don't trust him anymore, but I can still see it. Natsu, I can see our Gray underneath that cold cover. He is there and the proof is that he never tried to harm us even if we were in such a close to him. He could've killed us but he didn't. That only shows that even though unconsciously, he still remembers his family. We just need to be patient with him and maybe the things will work out."

"Yeah, I get Erza. I-I just lost control over my brain and accidentally yelled at him and such…I ruined all our progress, right?"

"Yes you did"

Natsu nearly flinched at the bluntness but he was the guilty one here, he deserved it.

"So, what do we do now? About him…I mean"

"From what I know, I don't think anybody is even going to talk with him after what he did. He nearly killed master, so the only response the others will give him will be a good beating."

"So, will you save him Erza?"

"No. Personally even I want to kill him right this moment"

'Typical Erza…saying such things in a matter-of-fact way…' Natsu shuddered.

"And standing up for him will indirectly mean standing against Fairy Tail. But I will intervene when I think he is going to be murdered right there."

"But will not that only make him trust us less?"

"But he deserves punishment too."

"Yeah, guess you are right. So that means that I am finally allowed to kick his butt?"

"Depends"

And she started rowing the boat again while Natsu tried not to groan to much or Erza's punch will be the next thing he will get acquainted with.

Unknown to both of them, Raven was wide awake and listening to their conversation since the very beginning. He knew that if he will make it appear that he had let his guard down, then maybe these Fairy Tail wizards will finally reveal some things that they don't want him to know.

But on the other hand, both the dragon slayer and Titania were well aware of the fact that the teen lying next to them was eavesdropping on their convo.

And Cyan...well let's just say he was chilling in his own dreamland.

Natsu, Erza, Raven and now-awake Cyan were standing in front of the guild house after delivering the moon Drip at Porlyushica's place.

And to greet them, the angry and murderous looking members of the guild stood at the doorway.

"You will pay Raven!"

**And…cut!**

**Okay my excuses for the long wait: Searching for a school that offers psycho, Joined classes to improve my lang skills, My addiction to Avengers came back with the new movie, Writing original fics (if you wanna read them, just go on my profile and you will find the link ;) There is the original version of Iced Wings too, if you are interested…)**

**This chapter seemed…boring? Crappy? The bad stuff? Not up to the mark? Disappointment?**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**And just FYI I have a poll on my profile (my maiden poll yippee!) and well I currently don't have any idea which fic to update next so…please?**

**Manga moments: Pretty disappointing that the next chappie is still not out but well I am greatly satisfied with the last chappies! I always knew that my dear Gray is innocent! Please excuse me…a fan girl having her moment…**

**Ciao~!**


	14. Falcon

**Hi guys! Thank you for all the support! I can't believe it! 64 reviews! 5,873 VIEWS! 26 FAVS AND 42 FOLLOWS! OHGOSH THIS CALLS FOR A PARTY! And because I just realized it, ****Amethystfairy1**** gets one fic or one shot dedicated to her for being the 50****th**** reviewer! *virtual confetti* Congrats! Now on with the chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT.**

Iced Wings

Chapter 13

Falcon

~Blood Reaper~

"Wakey wakey little Falcon!" Keith chirped, circling around a steel table. On the table, a figure was lying with several tubes attached to his body.

He stirred a little and soon his pale eyelids opened to reveal a set of dull black orbs.

"Oh great! Now get up fast."

Soon the Falcon was standing on the ground, looking around.

"My name is Falcon?"

"Yes it is and I am your master, Keith Oracle"

"Master? Am I supposed to abide to your orders?"

"Yes you are and I don't tolerate any kind of mistake, got it?"

"Yes. But…what am I? My purpose?"

"You are my personal assassin. I would've trained you personally but I have something urgent for you. You think you are ready for it?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good. I guess you still remember how to use your magic, right?"

"Yes master"

"Great. Now come on here, let's get you patched up first."

It was then that Falcon noticed the bruises and wounds covering his body.

"How?.."

"Your training with Danter, now stop asking silly questions and follow me."

"Hai"

Both of them exited the lab and walked through the carpeted corridors. After walking for a few minutes, they entered a room.

"How are you doing my little pets? I wanted to introduce someone to you all"

The mages that were currently in the room looked up only to get taken aback by the shock.

"W-what?!"

"Meet my newest assassin…Falcon"

"N-no!" Sherry chocked through her sobs.

~Fairy Tail~

"RAVEN!"

A torrent of lightning bolts chortled towards the assassin. Immediately a shield of ice was casted, blocking the attack.

Soon Mira in her Satan soul launched onto the shield and broke it into a million of glittering pieces. Elfman soon lunged on him in his beast soul.

"You will pay!"

He jumped back in the nick of the time, dragging the fire dragon slayer, who he was still handcuffed to, with him.

But what he wasn't able to avoid was the shadow iron dragon slayer behind him.

Gajeel immediately grabbed the assassin in a chokehold.

Raven tried to free himself only to realize that the lightning dragon slayer was already in front of him.

"Get ready to get the shock of your life" Laxus muttered menacingly, his bloodshot eyes looking down in the dull blue ones of the Raven.

Click!

Laxus felt something cold resting on his chest.

"Contemplate your choices, Dreyar. If you go on to go with your plan of giving me 'the shock of my life' then both of them" he indicated towards Gajeel and Natsu, "will also get a fine taste of it and I am going to fire it" he pointed towards the gun in his hands, "so you will promptly be paralyzed for at least an hour. The choice is yours to make"

Laxus gripped the raven haired male's shoulders harder and felt the gun digging into his left pectoral. Suddenly something white caught his view.

"I believe that maybe you will survive my magic with some semi-serious injuries and maybe I will be paralyzed for an hour but how will he?"

This time Raven caught what Laxus was hinting towards.

"Will not that little friend of yours die, considering the size of his body and age?"

"You will not dare"

"And why do you think I will not?"

"Because if you do I can duly assure you that this kingdom of yours will be facing a never ending ice age"

"Calm down you brats!"

Everyone stopped dead in their places.

"M-m-master?"

"G-gramps y-y-you-!? GRAMPS!"

Immediately Natsu dashed towards the short old man standing beside Gildarts. He ran as fast as he was able to while dragging the frozen assassin with him.

"Sorry for worrying you, my children." Makarov said, finally free from the bone crushing hug of a certain pyro.

"Master we were so worried sick for you! We thought- we thought t-that"

"Don't worry now Erza. I am right here, am I not?"

Erza just nodded before giving the small old man one of her head banging hugs.

"Master is a MAN!"

"Welcome back Master"

"I think we should let him rest for now" Gildarts piped in, earning several nods of approval.

Soon Makarov was in the infirmary bed, his children clustering around him. A party was going on in the guild hall. Everyone was in high spirits after the dark phase they had gone through.

Down in the cells, a raven haired teen was sitting on the bed provided. Cyan was lying in his lap.

"I failed…" he muttered, before sighing and lying down on the ratty mattress. He hugged his knees close to his chest, remembering the times when he had failed some missions and the severe punishment that followed.

Cyan sensed the discomfort his master was feeling and licked his cheek, trying to provide some kind of comfort. Raven looked at the wolf pup before staring at the skin tight bracelet on his wrist.

"Cyan, I am sorry." He muttered.

Cyan looked at his master's face, confusion evident on his small furred face. He squealed lightly when a rat scampered on the floor. Raven smiled lightly at the antics of his buddy but the feeling of failing everything he had…crushed it that very moment.

He sat up, his legs crossed, Cyan in his hands. He raised the pup to his eye level.

"Sorry for worrying you buddy"

Cyan just barked lightly before prompting the raven head to speak more.

"You know what, I failed you. I failed every fucking thing. Makarov is alive. That's why you have to run, as far as you can. I cannot guarantee your well being now. I failed the main objective of my existence, the sole objective for which I live. I am well aware of what is going to come my way and I can't let the same fate befall you. You deserve more, way more than just being killed ruthlessly."

Cyan just whimpered lightly. He didn't want to be taken away from his master.

"Shh quiet down. We have to escape first, ne?"

Cyan glanced up at his master before barking his approval.

Suddenly the black bracelet started beeping.

Cyan looked questioningly at the thing emitting noise and then onto his master's face.

Raven tapped it lightly and soon his vision blurred and he fell limp. Cyan just licked his cheek lightly before curling next to him.

~Raven's subconsciousness ~

"How are you doing, my little Raven?" Keith's voice rang out in the black space. Raven looked around when suddenly Keith appeared in front of him.

He was taken aback slightly but gained his composure in record time.

"Certainly well master"

"I think you know that I am well aware of what happened, right?"

"Yes master"

"Then you will have a pretty vague idea of what kind of punishment will be coming your way, ne?"

"Hai"

"Great. Now, any explanation on what went wrong?"

"They knew a way…a way to revive Makarov. In fact, Makarov didn't die at all… it's my fault master, I take all the blame."

"I know it is. I never thought I will have to face such disappointment from your side Raven! Do you even have an idea of what you failed!?"

"I apologize, master"

"APOLOGIZING ISN'T GOING TO MAKE IT RIGHT! You destroyed all the hard work I had to do!"

"Master I-I…"

"WHAT!? Do you even have a justified explanation regarding your actions?!"

Raven remained silent.

"Not even a single… I never expected this from you Raven…you disappoint me."

"I am sorry…master…"

"I want you back the guild RIGHT NOW so you can be duly punished for your actions"

With that, Keith disappeared.

Raven just stared at his feet before he, too, disappeared.

~Fairy Tail Guild Infirmary~

"Do you need anything else master?" Mira questioned after taking the empty glass from Makarov's hands. Makarov just shook his head and smiled at the barmaid.

Once the barmaid was out of the room, he stepped down from the bed. He was currently alone in the room because the others were currently taking some much needed rest themselves.

He put on the slippers and stealthily made his way towards the underground cells where Gray- he will never admit otherwise- was being kept.

Suddenly a hand clamped on his shoulders. He stopped dead in his tracks. He turned his head slightly to see Erza and Mira standing there.

"Where do you think you are going master?"

"To see my son"

"But you need to rest"

"I can't. Knowing that one of my children is suffering, I can't even think of resting."

"You want to meet Raven?"

"Yes, I want to meet Gray"

Mira and Erza exchanged looks before Erza spoke up.

"Okay but I and Mira are tagging along. The last time he and you talked, you ended up nearly dead."

"Fine fine"

The three of them entered the torch lit hall and went further inside. They stopped in front of the cell where the raven haired teen and his wolf were kept.

"Gray?" Makarov called out.

Cyan immediately poked his head from behind his master's body. He barked lightly before jumping down and towards the three people standing on the other side of the magic induced glass.

"Hi there Cyan" Mira cooed at the wolf. She seemed to have developed a genuine liking to the little being.

"Can you wake him up?" she questioned lightly earning a light bark.

Cyan jumped on Raven's chest and nudged his face with his paw. Not getting any kind of response he targeted the annoyingly beeping bracelet.

He scratched at it but still no response. Suddenly the beeping stopped.

Raven stirred lightly before sitting up.

"Oh you are awake"

He opened his eyes to see three people staring at him.

"What do you want now? Not content with destroying my life to rubble?"

"I just wanted to talk to you Gray"

"But I don't want to"

"Gray, please just one time, without any kind of interference."

Erza opened the cell door, allowing Makarov to enter.

"I don't want to"

"Listen here Raven, you ARE going to answer all of his questions if you want Cyan back" Erza said, taking Cyan from the bed. Raven was just going to lunge on her but the door was closed and locked again.

"We will be nearby"

With that, Mira and Erza with Cyan went away, leaving Makarov with Raven.

"Gray, what has happened to you?"

"For the last time, I am Raven. And as for what has happened to me…your fucking guild happened!"

"Gra-"

"RAVEN! I AM NOT THIS GRAY PERSON YOU KEEP TALKING ABOUT SO JUST SHUT IT AND LET ME LIVE WHATEVER TIME I HAVE LEFT, IN PEACE!"

Uh-oh. He overdid it.

"What do you mean by that?"

"By what?!"

"Time you have left? Tell me what Keith is doing to you."

"And why do you think I will?"

"Because you are my son"

"Stop with all this cheesy sappy drama, will you? I just follow my master's orders."

"Is he hurting you?"

This question caught the assassin off-guard. Of everything, he hadn't expected something like this.

"W-what are you talking about old man?"

"Is he forcing you to do this against your will?"

"Just shu-!"

"Just answer the damn question Gray!"

Raven just remained silent. Makarov stared at his face, looking for any sign of some kind answer.

"Why are you doing this?" Raven questioned the bandaged old man standing in front of him.

"Because I _want _to. Because I still believe in you Gray and I am never gonna give up on you. Fairy Tail will never give up on you."

Raven looked a little conflicted. He was just going to speak when suddenly the pink haired dragon slayer came running with Cyan in his arms.

"Gramps!"

Natsu immediately unlocked the door and stepped inside, ignoring the tense and heavy atmosphere in there.

"What happened now Natsu?" Makarov nearly groaned. After finally being able to make Gray think about the matter deeply…this had to happen. He took a glance at the raven haired teen to see he was already engrossed in petting his wolf's fur. He sighed before looking up at the pink haired boy.

"We are under attack!"

"What?! By whom?!"

"He calls himself Falcon"

Makarov noticed how Gray's eyes widened slightly and he tensed up, a ghost of fear surrounding his being.

"Natsu, stay here with them and keep them safe. Don't leave them alone"

And with that Makarov limped outside the cell and towards the guild hall.

Natsu glanced at the rigid teen on the bed before sitting down cross-legged on the floor.

"Do you know something about this Pigeon or something? Another one of Blood Reaper's members?"

"It's Falcon you dope. I guess…I have a vague idea of why he is here and I think that old man knows it too…"

"Seriously, is the guild master of Blood Reaper some kind of a bird fan?"

"Idiot"

Suddenly the whole building rattled with an explosion. Cyan hid himself in his master's chest, his body shaking. Raven and Natsu looked around when suddenly they heard the door for the cell area to be opened. Voice of footsteps was heard only to be followed by a voice which had both the assassin and the dragon slayer frozen in their places.

"Where are you little Raven? Big brother is here to take you back home!"

TBC

**There you have it! Another chappie! Sorry for any typos or run on sentences…tight schedule…sucks! But anyhow…I somehow managed to move my nearly zombified body to type down this chapter! Please review~!**

**And don't worry guys, I am going to update my other fics once I am over and done with this one! If a plot bunny for other one strikes then it's a given that I am gonna update it but until then, sorry but you guys will have to wait (T_/\\_T) The poll is gonna close just as this fic will end or maybe a lil' bit sooner…but now that I think of it…why did I include the name of this one there even when it was pre-decided that this one will be the one to be updated more? Silly me and my bunkered brain XD**


	15. Partner In Crime?

Iced Wings

Chapter 14

Partner in Crime?

"Raven-chan~!" Falcon called out with fake sweetness, a murderous look on his face.

"Oi Pinkie, take Cyan and run away from here," Raven whispered to the dragon slayer but Natsu was able to hear the desperation clear in his voice. Cyan whined lightly when he was separated from his master.

"I know you know something but aren't telling me about it, right?"

"Damn right, now get lost! I want Cyan to be safe, so go away right now!"

"Not without you."

And with that Natsu grabbed a hold of Raven's coat and dragged him with him and Cyan.

"What the- hey leave me! He is here for me!"

"Nope, you are coming with us." Natsu said, running through the corridors.

"RAVEN! DON'T TRY TO RUN, I AM GONNA CATCH YA ANYWAY!"

"Oi leave me or I'm gonna cut your hand off!" Raven yelled at the pinkette who just continued running through the underground labyrinth.

Natsu glared at the guy in his grasp.

"Instead of throwing a useless tantrum be of some use and help me!" he said, tugging at Raven's coat so he was running alongside him, "Can you make some kind of wall or something to hold him back?" he asked, receiving a nod from the assassin. Both of them stopped and turned around.

"Get back." Raven said, readying to cast the spell. Suddenly he felt something being wrapped around him. He turned his head only to glare at the pinkette.

"Can I ask what the hell are you do-omf!? Oi loosen it up a bit!" Natsu just shrugged at him and continued to tie Cyan on Raven's back with his scarf.

"Knowing you I have a vague idea of what you were trying to do. So now that Cyan is with you, I am pretty sure you are not gonna do anything possibly suicidal."

"You shi-!"

"Just cast the spell or that psycho is gonna kill us!"

"You can't just order me around!"

"Cyan can! You agree with me right?" Natsu asked the white wolf, who just woof-ed in agreement with the dragon slayer. "See! I told ya so. Now cast the spell!"

"Tch, annoying pink pest."

"I heard you."

"You were meant to."

"You bas-!"

"RAVEN! I CAN HEAR YA! JUST STAY WHERE YA ARE, NII-CHAN IS GONNA TAKE YOU BACK HOME!"

"Fuck, he's here! Ice-make: Spider's Web!"

A series of glistening webs covered the corridors.

"Great, now come on. We need to exit this area, that psycho gives off bad vibes," Natsu said, shuddering slightly. A dragon's sixth sense never lied and Natsu knew better than to ignore it. This Falcon person wasn't one to be messed with without any kind of preparation.

Suddenly, Raven smirked, his eyes shining. He crouched down and placed his hands on the floor. He muttered some kind of spell, cold air surrounding his hands before the icy glow disappeared.

"Let's go," he said, getting up. Natsu just looked at him quizzically before shrugging and sprinting after the already running assassin.

"What did you do?" he asked, receiving another smirk.

Raven just shrugged his shoulders, still smirking.

"You'll see."

They continued running, trying to find an exit. Natsu's nose twitched lightly. "We're nearing the exit," he informed his companions. Raven just nodded in reply. Soon they spotted the stairs and climbed up, coming face to face with a door.

"Finally!"

Both of them sighed, finally free from that dark place.

"RAVEN!? I AM GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Goddamnit! What did you do to anger him this much!?"

"I just left some guests to greet him there."

"Guests? What kinda?"

"Umm... spiders."

"Spiders?!"

"Spider webs; so spiders were the obvious choice. Now, do you want to stay here and get eaten by that monster or accompany me and Cyan?"

"I will go with the latter."

"Thought so, let's go then."

Raven led the way and the three of them ran towards the forest.

"Oi," Natsu called out. Raven looked back at him, prompting him to speak further. "How come you are not already ditching me and running away?" Raven seemed slightly taken aback by the question but continued his jog.

"This and him," Raven said, pointing towards his back.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you an idiot? Your scarf and Cyan. I owe you one, so I can't just leave you in the middle."

"Oh. So can I assume that we are partners in crime now and you are gonna help me?"

"Yes, but it's just a one-time thing. After that you are my enemy, like everyone else."

"That's enough for me, at least I won't have to worry about you going on and trying to kill yourself."

"And what gave you the idea that I am gonna do that?"

"Obviously, if you go back there that 'master' of yours is gonna kill you."

"How can you be so sure? Because for all I know you never even met him or even know his name."

"Never question a dragon's sixth sense."

Suddenly someone landed in front of them, stopping them from going further. "Hello Raven- chan."

Raven cursed, jumping back.

"How the hell did he manage to come here this quickly?" Natsu wondered out loud, his body aflame.

"He must be enhanced by the Master. He was, after all, sent to retrieve me."

"Retrieve you? I knew it! You knew your 'Master's' intentions all along, didn't you?!"

"Stop this chit-chat. Come on, we need to go back home, Raven chan. Master is awaiting your arrival," Falcon said, his eyes glaring at the pair from under the white hood covering his head.

"Tough luck, he isn't going with you."

"Yeah, I am not going with you," Raven said, making Natsu grin but it soon disappeared with what the raven head said next. "I can very well manage to go there on my own."

"Why you-! Don't even try to go back there! That man is gonna kill you Gray!" Natsu yelled in Raven's face, grabbing the collars of his jacket. "And did you already forget about the partners deal we just had?! What do you think will happen to Cyan if that psycho killer killed you!?" He continued. Cyan just woofed in agreement, pawing at his master's hair lightly.

"Well if you can then why haven't you gone there already?" Falcon questioned, glaring at the assassin. He stepped towards Raven, ignoring any other presence. Cyan growled in warning, glaring at the man but was swiftly ignored.

"Oh you know, things happened and stuff. But I guess it's high time I returned back, no?"

"Yes it is, now follow me or else I am going to drag you back with me…literally."

"No need to."

"Good," Falcon said, nodding his head in approval. He turned around, proceeding towards the way their destination was in. Raven soon followed him only to be pulled up ahead. "Move in front of me so I can keep a watch on you," Falcon ordered, pushing him further ahead. In midst of this, he was unaware of the smirks the ice and fire mage had sent each other.

TBC

**First of all…I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRYYYYYYY! I made you guys wait so damn long and now that I have finally updated…it is this crap-chap XC**

**If you didn't like it, tell me…I will try to spit out something more better next time (which may take long 'cus my FT fetish is kind of being smothered by my Super Junior fetish…guilty pleasure? Yes it it!) And studies are pacing up too so yeah, have to devote most of my time to my books and stuff (I have never been more glad to opt for humanities XD It is so damn interesting~!) **

**Hope you liked this chappie~! I will try my best to update this and other fics asap (btw…I have a new one-shot and a FTXBLEACH crossover…just fyi…ya know…will be uploading it once it is beta-ed!)**

**A huge thanks to WelcomeToTheAnimeParade for being the great and gentle beta she is…I wonder how she is still managing to do it XD Most of the people already start swearing at me when they read the crap I write X'D**

**Annyeong~!**


End file.
